Life of Hard Knocks
by LadyValkryieRavenWolf
Summary: Amanda and her sister Kiley are moving to Rock Creek, Nebraska to start a new life. Adventure, Romance and Life Changing Events are in store for these sisters. How will they cope with what is thrown at them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Background on Story

I do not own The Young Riders nor it's characters. I only own the story line and Amanda, Tyson and Candace Jackson, Kiley and Lily McKenna

Rock Creek, Nebraska

Nebraska Territory

At the weigh station for the Pony Express Riders, U.S. Marshal Teaspoon Hunter is expecting his two granddaughters'. Amanda Jackson and Kiley Mckenna. Kiley has a daughter Lily who is 6 years old. They are moving to Rock Creek after the death of their parents who were killed during a bank robbery. Amanda is on the unusual side, she is one of the first and only women to be a U.S. Marshal. Everyone is intrigued, especially Jimmy who takes a fancy to Amanda.

Chapter 1

Noah: so when are they coming?

Teaspoon: on the stage this afternoon. I got word that they have just left Ft. Defiance, Texas a few days ago

Lou: rider coming, who's up next?

Cody: that would be me, shucks I wanted to meet them

Teaspoon: don't worry son you will meet them when you get back

Cody jumps on his horse and takes off running when Noah hands off the mail bag to him

Jimmy: so what are they like? Your granddaughters'.

Teaspoon: very unique, their parents were killed during a bank robbery. The one has a 6 year old daughter. Jimmy I think that you will get along very well with the other one. She is right up your alley.

Jimmy: oh really my kind of lady huh, we shall have to see about that

Teaspoon: we shall see, they will be here soon

Rachel: lunch is almost ready

Jimmy: I would like to go with you to meet the stage

Ike signs me too

Buck: Ike says he'll go too

Teaspoon: after lunch the rest of you have chores to do now go and eat

They all head inside to eat lunch

Inside the bunkhouse….

Rachel: Teaspoon, you must be excited to see them

Teaspoon: yes, I am the only family those girls have left. I know that they want to make a fresh start. I better get ready the time is almost here

He excuses himself and goes to get all gussyed up

Buck: Jimmy

He throws oatmeal at him

Jimmy: huh? What the heck

Rachel: enough both of you now. I suggest you both clean up this mess. If you want to go with Teaspoon

They quickly clean up their dishes, just as Teaspoon walks back into the bunkhouse

Rachel: wow Teaspoon, you look handsome as ever

Teaspoon: why thank you Rachel, are you boys ready to go?

Jimmy: yep, do we need extra horses or the buckboard?

Teaspoon: both just one extra horse though

Ike grabs an extra horse and saddles him while Teaspoon goes and gets into the buckboard. Jimmy mounts his horse and they head into town to meet the stage.

In front of the General Store…

Teaspoon: do I look ok?

Jimmy: you look just fine now stop fussing

The stage pulls up and stops

Driver: welcome to Rock Creek, Nebraska ladies and gentleman

He opens the door and Kiley is the first one to step out

Kiley: grandpa I would like you to meet Lily my daughter

Teaspoon: hello little darling

Lily: what do I call you?

Teaspoon: grandpa is just fine

She gets out of the stage followed by Amanda who is dressed like a man wearing a U.S. Marshal tin star

Amanda: hey grandpa

She gives him a big hug

Teaspoon: boys don't just stand there, help these ladies with their bags

Jimmy: huh? Oh yeah you got it Teaspoon

They put the bags into the buckboard and they head back to the weigh station

At the Weigh Station…

Rachel: I thought Teaspoon said he had two granddaughters and a little one?

Lou: that's what he did say, I don't get it

They are both standing there confused, when the others ride up. Lily gets out of the buckboard along with her mother and Teaspoon. Amanda, Ike and Jimmy dismount and walk over to the others who are standing there staring in shock.

Teaspoon: Rachel, Buck, Noah, Lou, Jimmy and Ike I would like you all to meet my granddaughters' Amanda Jackson the 1st female U.S. Marshal and Kiley McKenna and her daughter Lily.

Rachel: pleased to meet you all

Kiley: nice meeting all of you

Amanda: hello

Jimmy: wow you sure are beautiful even as a man

Teaspoon: son your drooling

Jimmy: did I just say that out loud?

Amanda: why that you and yeah you did

Kiley: Jimmy is it? Don't worry about it. She gets that all the time. People are so shocked when they meet my sister they say the oddest things

Ike signs to Kiley that she's very beautiful too along with Lily

Buck: he says your very beautiful

Kiley: thank you Buck, but I understood what he said

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek and Ike starts blushing

Noah: someone's gotten all red all of a sudden

Kiley: I was a school teacher back in Ft. Defiance for those who were deaf so I understand him quite well

Rachel: you must be tired from all of your traveling won't you come inside and have some tea

Amanda: Kiley why don't you take Lily, I have to go into town and buy a horse

Lily: Auntie please come

Amanda: I'll be back later, I promise sweetheart

Lily: ok

Jimmy: actually you can have one of ours if you'd like

Amanda: no thanks I prefer to buy one, I have to connect with the animal but thank you all the same

Jimmy: why don't I come with you then?

Amanda: suit yourself, that's if you can keep up

She runs and jumps up on the horse and takes off with lighting speed. While Jimmy attempts to catch up to her

Noah: wow she's fast, Jimmy's got his hands full with her

Buck: so how did she become a U.S. marshal?

Teaspoon: you would have to ask her that. Her father was a famous Texas Ranger, I served with him. Long history with the law and this family.

Lou: she seems nice enough

Teaspoon: she's very sweet until you get on her bad side

Noah: rider up

Kid rides up and hands the mail off to Ike who takes off to Sweetwater for a couple of days

Kid: hey Lou

Lou: you made it back and oh boy you missed a lot

Kid: what's going on?

Buck: we have some visitors

In the House…

Rachel: can I ask if you don't mind. Where is Lily's father?

Kiley: I don't mind at all, her father was a territorial marshal and he was killed when some outlaws tried to rob the stage

Rachel: I am so very sorry, aren't you concerned about your sister being a marshal?

Kiley: a little but she can take care of herself and she has in the past.

Rachel: do you have a place to stay?

Kiley: not at the moment no

Rachel: I would like you to stay here

Kiley: that's very kind of you Ms. Dunne

Rachel: you are very welcome and please call me Rachel

Kiley: alright Rachel thank you

In town at the Blacksmith…

Jimmy: so whatcha looking for in a horse?

Amanda: must be strong and has personally

She walks over to a black and white paint and checks him over, Jimmy keeps

staring at Amanda in amazement

Blacksmith: he's a strong and fast horse

Amanda: how much?

Blacksmith: $25.00

Amanda: you got it

She reaches into her pocket and pays the man for the horse

Amanda: thank you

She leads her new horse out of the pen

Jimmy: so where's your gun?

Amanda: don't you mean guns and I haven't unpacked them yet

Jimmy: oh really you have dual guns?

Amanda: yes, wait a second aren't you… it's on the tip of my tongue

Jimmy: what is it?

Amanda: you're the 10 Cent Hero, Wild Bill Hickock

Jimmy: now wait a second that story was all lies

Amanda: I am sure that they were, I need to get supplies at the store please excuse me

Jimmy: I'll go with you

Amanda: that won't be necessary but thank you for offering

She takes her new horse and goes over to the general store and Jimmy heads back to the weigh station confused and angry to boot

General Store…

Clerk: that will be $5.00 mister

Amanda removes her hat and the boy starts trying to apologize

Amanda: here you go and it's Marshal Amanda Jackson

Clerk: ma'm

Amanda makes her way back to the weigh station with her supplies. When she decides to stop for supper at the hotel. Meanwhile back at the weigh station. Kiley is starting to worry when it's almost dinner time and Amanda is no where to be found.

At the Weigh Station…

Kiley: grandpa where is Amanda?

Teaspoon: not exactly sure, where did Jimmy go to now?

Buck: he's in the bunkhouse and he's in a mood again

Teaspoon: now what happened? Jimmy get out here now

Jimmy: what did I do?

Teaspoon: where's Amanda?

Jimmy: I left her in town

Kiley: what do you mean you left her?

Jimmy: she obliviously didn't want my company so I came back here

She walks over to Jimmy and slaps him across the face and goes up to the house

Teaspoon: you need to go and look for her before I hit you too

Jimmy: fine I'll go who wants to go with me?

Noah: I'll go, where do we look first?

Jimmy: where I left her in town

In Town…

Black Horse Hotel…

Waiter: what can I get you?

Amanda: the special

Waiter: are you eating alone tonight?

Amanda: is that a problem?

Waiter: not at all I'll be right back with that

Someone outside calls out her name just as Noah and Jimmy come riding into town

Stranger: Marshal Jackson I know your in there

Amanda: what the hell is this now?

Stranger: Jackson I am calling you out

Noah: what is going on here?

Jimmy: I don't know but I can tell you it's not good

Inside Amanda straps on one of her guns and goes outside to confront the man who has interrupted her meal

Outside the hotel…

Amanda: can I help you?

Stranger: you shot and killed my brother

Amanda: your point

He reaches for his gun and Amanda grabs hers, Jimmy goes to intervene when Noah stops him

Noah: wait

The stranger fires a shot off and it hits Amanda in the arm, she shots him and he drops dead

Noah: are you alright?

Amanda: yeah I am fine, the bullet just grazed my arm

Jimmy: you know your pretty darn fast

Amanda: what are you two doing here?

Jimmy: Kiley was worried about you

Amanda: give me a second

She goes into the hotel and pays for her meal she wasn't able to eat

Noah: uh… what are we going to tell Teaspoon about what just happened?

Jimmy: you mean the garbage on the street?

Amanda comes back out of the hotel

Amanda: what happened to your face?

Jimmy: I walked into a door, it's nothing really

Noah: yeah it was a big door too

Jimmy: how's your arm?

Amanda: it's just a scratch, I will be fine. We should be getting back before anyone really starts to miss us

She mounts up and rides back to the weigh station

Noah: Jimmy really a door?

Jimmy: I didn't want to tell her that her sister hit me. Over leaving her in town

Noah: yeah lets get back

They mount up and head back to the weigh station

It's around 9pm when they get back

Bunkhouse…

Jimmy, Noah and Amanda walk in and everyone stops talking and everyone looks up

Teaspoon: Kid I would like you to meet my other granddaughter U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson

Amanda: hi it's a pleasure to meet you

Kid is staring with his mouth open and is drooling too

Lou: please excuse him, he's another drooling fool

Amanda: it's not a problem, I run into it all the time

She goes to remove her coat and flinches, Jimmy helps her out

Jimmy: we should really have the doc look at that

Amanda: I told you, I would be fine. I just need to bandage it up

Rachel: what exactly happened?

Noah: she was called out in town

Kiley: oh god are you ok?

Amanda: yeah but he's dead

Teaspoon: your first night in town and you've already started wracking up the body count

Amanda: it was unavoidable sorry

Jimmy: I am gonna take a walk

Amanda: I'll go with you if that's ok?

Jimmy: sure

They leave the bunkhouse and they go toward the pond

At the pond…

Jimmy: tell me about yourself, I am very intrigued

Amanda: let's see where do I start?

Jimmy: how about the beginning

Amanda: well I am the oldest of two girls. I was born in Ft. Defiance, Texas, my parents Candace and Tyson raised my sister and I until they were killed in a bank robbery 6 years ago. I am 17 years old and have never been in love nor have I kissed a boy. My sister and I moved here to start fresh. I became a U.S. Marshal because of my father. He taught me everything I know and I am very grateful to him for that. My sister Kiley got married at a very young age and she had Lily, Her husband was killed in a gun fight shortly after our parents died.

Jimmy takes her hand in his

Amanda: a new journey begins for the three of us and I don't know what the future holds

Jimmy: would you ever give up being a Marshal? To settle down and raise a family?

Amanda: I would have to see where this journey takes me, now tell me about you

Jimmy: I am the youngest of three. I have two older sisters. One who lives in the Nebraska Territory while the other lives in Arizona. My parents are both dead. I also have never been truly in love

Amanda: when do you ride again?

Jimmy: do you mind if I kiss you?

Amanda: no I don't mind at all

He leans in and passionately kisses her when Teaspoon walks up behind tem

Teaspoon: uh huh, Jimmy don't you have a ride tomorrow?

Jimmy: shoot yeah, we should head back gotta get some sleep long day ahead

Amanda: of course

They walk back to the bunkhouse where Jimmy goes inside while Amanda heads up to the house

In the bunkhouse…

Kid: what's she like?

Jimmy: very interesting and don't even think about it Kid, she's already spoken for

Kid: Jimmy already staking claim

Jimmy: just shut up and go back to sleep

They both drift off to sleep

Inside the house…

Kiley: how was your walk?

Amanda: you scared me what are you still doing up?

Kiley: couldn't sleep can I ask your opinion on something?

Amanda: sure

Kiley: what do you think of Ike McSwain?

Amanda: he seems really nice, I would have to get to know him better, what do you think of Jimmy?

Kiley: he's very handsome and I think he's sweet on you

Amanda: he asked my permission to kiss me tonight

Kiley: and did you give him that permission?

Amanda: I never kiss and tell

Kiley: Amanda shame on you, how was it?

Amanda: very sweet, he's kind of a hot head but I think I can handle him

Kiley: we should get some sleep

Amanda: yeah that's a good idea

The girls head up to bed

The next morning…

Amanda is getting ready and this time she is wearing a dress. Kiley is still sleeping and Lily is with Rachel in the parlor

Rachel: that's a pretty dolly, what's her name?

Lily: Carolina

Rachel: what a pretty name

There's a knock on the door, it's Jimmy standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers

Rachel: come in

Jimmy walks in

Jimmy: Rachel these are for Amanda when she wakes up, I ma getting ready to ride out soon

Amanda comes down the stairs and into the parlor

Rachel: you look beautiful

Jimmy: she's absolutely right you are very beautiful

Amanda: thank you are those for me?

Jimmy: yes they are

He hands Amanda the flowers

Amanda: thank you, they are pretty are you riding out soon?

Jimmy: yes

Amanda: please ride safely

She stands up on her toes and kisses him

Jimmy: I will and I also will see you when I get back hopefully

Amanda: you will goodbye

Jimmy kisses her again and goes to get ready for his ride

Rachel: someone has a new beau

Amanda: we're still feeling each other out making progress

Lily: Auntie you look pruty

Amanda: thank you sweetheart

Lou is the next to know at the door

Rachel: come in

Lou: hi Rachel I wanted to see if there is anything you in Denver? Kid and I are headed out for a couple of days

Rachel: I don't think so but thank you for asking. Both of you ride safely

Lou: we will

She leaves and goes to prepare for her ride with Kid, Teaspoon rushes in

Rachel: have you ever heard of knocking?

Teaspoon: there's been an accident on of the boys was killed

Amanda: who?

Teaspoon: I am afraid it's Ike. He was trampled by his horse on his way back

Rachel: dear god where?

Teaspoon: Sweetwater, Kansas

Amanda: grandpa I am so very sorry

Teaspoon: so am I

Rachel: where's Buck?

Teaspoon: after he heard he left

Rachel: when's the service?

Teaspoon: they already had it and they buried him there

Kiley comes down the stairs still asleep

Kiley: morning what's going on?

Amanda: Ike was killed in an accident earlier this morning

Kiley looses her legs and starts to fall and Teaspoon grabs a hold of her before she hit the floor

Teaspoon: sit down here honey you've had quite a shock we all have

Lily: mama please don't cry

Kiley: baby I am ok, I promise

Amanda: honey why don't you come with me for a while . We can go and feed the horses

Lily: mama can I?

Kiley: yes baby go ahead

Amanda takes Lily out to see the horses

At the Paddock…

Lily: which one is yours?

Amanda: the black and white paint. You know he doesn't have a name. Would you like to name him?

Lily: can I?

Amanda: absolutely you can

Lily: k, how about Bailey?

Amanda: are you sure?

Lily: nope why not Merlin?

Amanda: I love that Merlin it is, thank you for naming my horse

Lily: your welcome, is mama gonna be alright?

Amanda: I think so honey she's just a little sad right now

Cody comes riding up

Cody: miss?

Amanda: U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson and this is Lily McKenna

Cody: nice to meet you both. I am William F. Cody, everyone calls me Cody though

Amanda: nice to meet you Cody

Cody: I heard about Ike what a shame

Amanda: yeah

Teaspoon comes out of the house

Teaspoon: how was your ride?

Cody: uneventful where is everyone?

Teaspoon: Jimmy I think went to Blue Creek, Lou and Kid went to Denver, Noah is in Sweetwater and Buck no idea where he went to

Teaspoon: why don't you rest up, your our only rider at the moment until everyone gets back

Amanda: I can fill in until some of the others return

Cody: sounds good to me I am wiped out

Teaspoon: are you sure?

Amanda: yep I just need to change and I'll be ready to go

Lily: grandpa look Merlin

Teaspoon: Merlin, huh that's an unusual name. Want to come with me honey?

Lily: yes um

Amanda: it's alright I'll let your mama know where you are

Lily: k

Amanda heads up to the house to change clothes and to let Kiley know where Lily is

In the house…

Rachel: where are you off to in such a hurry?

Amanda: got a run, Lily's with grandpa and Cody

She goes upstairs to change and she straps her guns on

Kiley: I am gonna go and lie down for a while

Rachel: alright

Amanda comes back down the stairs and goes out the door

Cody: rider up

Amanda jumps on Merlin and takes off to Ft. Leramie, Missouri

Cody: wow she's good

Teaspoon: uh sorry Cody she's spoken for already

Cody: Who?

Teaspoon: Hickock

Cody: dam all the best ones are taken

Teaspoon: you'll find someone right for you just not my graddaughters

Cody: night Teaspoon

Cody goes into the bunkhouse and hits his bed. Teaspoon takes Lily into the house and then head off to his office in town.

Blue Creek…

Wild Horse Saloon…

Jimmy: Sasparilla and a sandwich

Bar Tender: $1

He pays him and Jimmy eats his food, Amanda walks in

Amanda: Hickock

Jimmy: who's asking?

He turns around

Jimmy: what are you doing here?

Amanda: I got turned around I was trying to get to Ft. Laramie and I got lost

Jimmy: that's a days ride from here

Amanda: alright I'll see you later then

Jimmy: if you would wait, I'll go with you

Amanda: yeah, I need to eat anyway, whiskey and a sandwich

Bar Tender: $1.50

Amanda pays

Jimmy: so why are you making this trip?

Amanda: there's no one else to, everyone is out

Jimmy: I heard about Ike, he was such a good guy

Amanda: yeah you ready?

Jimmy: let's ride

They leave and head to Ft. Laramie

On the trial…

Someone starts shooting at them and they take cover

Amanda: where is that coming from?

Jimmy: on that hill

They both shoot and three men fall off the cliff

Amanda: you've been shot

Jimmy's arm is bleeding, she gets up and grabs a bandage and wraps his arm

Jimmy: thanks are you ok?

Amanda: I think so, have a question for you. Are you willing to hang up your guns and settle down?

Jimmy: if I met the right lady, yeah I would

Amanda: good I am glad we should rest the horses

He kisses her and they rest the horses before continuing on their run

In Denver…

Kid: 2 rooms please

Clerk: $2.00

He pays the hotel and Lou and Kid head up to their rooms

Lou: so what do you think of Amanda?

Kid: she's nice but she's spoken for by Jimmy. They make quite the pair

Lou: that they do

Kid: I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?

Lou: yeah

Kid: yahoo

He kisses her and they head down to the dinning room for dinner

On the way to Ft. Laramie, Jimmy and Amanda are ½ day away and they decide to rest for the night

Amanda: you get some rest I'll go and get some firewood

Jimmy: wait I want to help

Amanda: sit down and get dinner ready

Jimmy: oh k, your not my boss

Amanda goes to collect firewood while Jimmy gets dinner ready. 20 minutes later she has gathered the firewood and he has dinner ready. They eat in silence.

Jimmy: that was good, of course I can't say much for the conversation

Amanda clears her plate and then she gets her bed ready still not speaking to Jimmy

Jimmy: now what did I do?

Amanda: nothing just leave me alone and go to sleep

She rolls over and begins crying, Jimmy goes and sits behind her and he pulls her into his chest and tries to comfort her

Jimmy: please won't you tell me what's wrong?

Amanda: it's nothing. I am just scared, I've never felt what I am feeling when I m with you

Jimmy: oh, what are you feeling?

Amanda: butterflies in my stomach, I can't stop thinking about you when your not with me. It's all to confusing and I miss my ma, she's not here to guide me through this

Jimmy: maybe you can talk to Rachel when we get back to Rock Creek

Amanda: yeah

Jimmy: it's all going to be ok, one more thing I am feeling the same way about you. Try and get some sleep

Amanda: it's gonna be hard but I will try

They drift odd to sleep, Amanda is snuggled up against Jimmy's chest and he has his arms wrapped around her

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Rachel: where did everyone go?

Cody: we're the only ones here. Teaspoon is in town and the others are off on runs

Kiley: you must be Cody?

Cody: that's me alright

Kiley: I am Kiley McKenna and I think you already met my daughter Lily

Cody: yes I have and she's really pretty just like her mama

Kiley: why thank you Cody

Noah and Buck return from their time away

Noah: it's good to be home that was a long ride and I am wipped out

Buck: Kiley I am so sorry about Ike, I know you really liked him

Kiley: thank you

Teaspoon comes back from town

Teaspoon: Buck where in the world did you go?

Buck: I needed sometime after loosing Ike. He was my best friend

Rachel: I know and I am so very sorry

Buck: thank you

Teaspoon: now all of you have chores to do so lets get a move on

They all go about their assigned chores


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed my story. It helps to know I've done something right. And now the story continues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders nor it's characters. I only own the storyline and Amanda Jackson, Kiley and Lily McKenna and Jack Walters. Enjoy

Several days later…

Kid and Lou have returned from Denver with exciting news. Jimmy and Amanda made it back from Ft. Laramie with strange feelings stirring up inside both of them. A tragedy is about to happen to Amanda and it just about destroys her.

Amanda: Rachel can I talk to you?

Rachel: of course let's go into the house. We can talk there.

They go into the house and Amanda starts crying, Rachel walks over to her and she puts an arm around Amanda to try and comfort her

Amanda: I am so sorry, I am usually the strong one and always have been

Rachel: honey, what's wrong?

Amanda: it's Jimmy

Rachel: what did that boy do now?

Amanda: that's just it he hasn't done anything. I get butterflies inside and I can't stop thinking about him when he's not with me. I've never felt this way before what is going on?

Rachel: oh honey it sound like you've fallen in love for the very first time

Amanda starts crying again and this time she's shaking too. There's a knock at the door and it's the man they were just talking about

Jimmy: Rachel can I come in?

She gets up and goes to the door and opens it

Rachel: it's not a good time right now

Jimmy: oh, when you get a minute can I talk to you?

Rachel: of course please excuse me, I have to go

She closes the door and goes back to sit with Amanda

Outside…

Kid: Jimmy what's wrong?

Jimmy: it's nothing what are you doing Kid?

Kid: Lou and I have some big news that's all

Buck: we know all about it Kid

Lou: sorry I was so excited, I couldn't help it

Jimmy: what are all of you going on about?

Kid: Lou and I got engaged in Denver

Jimmy: good it's about time

Teaspoon: where's Amanda?

Buck: in the house with Rachel, why what's wrong?

Teaspoon: just curious there is someone looking for her in town and he seems very adamant about speaking to her

Amanda come out of the house

Amanda: what's going on?

Buck: there's someone looking for you in town

Amanda: did he say what his name was?

Teaspoon: Jack W…. what was his last name. Shoot I can't for the life of me think of what…

Before he can finish, Amanda jumps on Merlin and races for town

Kid: what was that all about?

Jimmy: not sure but I'd better find out though

He mounts his horse and rides off toward town

In town…

Kiley: Lily where are you?

She spots her daughter talking to a man she remembers quite well from Ft. Defiance

Lily: mama this man says he's my papa

Kiley: get away from him now Lily

Lily runs over to Kiley and hides behind her. Amanda and Jimmy ride into town

Amanda: what do you want Walters?

Walters: I came to see my daughter and take her back home

Jimmy: Lily come here sweetheart

Lily runs over to him and he takes her to the Blacksmith for safe keeping

Amanda: you have no business here I suggest you leave now

Walters: not without my daughter

He takes out his gun and fires it at Amanda. Kiley steps in front of the bullet

Amanda: you son of a bitch

She fires and Walters fires again and this time the bullet hits Amanda in the upper leg. Amanda gets a couple more shots off before Walters goes down for good. Kiley is lying on the ground in front of her and she drops to her knees.

Kiley: take care of my baby, she's yours now. Please promise me

Amanda: Kiley I promise and I love you please, please don't leave me NOOOO!

She screams and can't stop the tears from coming. Jimmy runs up with Lily in his arms

Lily: mama, mama please don't go

Jimmy: Amanda I am so sorry

Amanda unable to hear him picks up Kiley's body and starts walking toward the weigh station. Jimmy takes Lily and Merlin and they follow Amanda back to the weigh station.

At the weigh station…

Lou: oh god Teaspoon come quickly

Teaspoon: oh my god, no Kiley baby girl

Amanda hands Kiley off to her grandpa and she just continues to walk. Jimmy returns with Lily and Merlin.

Rachel: what happened?

Jimmy: the man that was looking for Amanda shot her. Supposedly he was Lily's father and he was here to take her home come hell or high water

Lou: I thought her pa was dead?

Jimmy: I think there is more to it than that

Amanda collapses

Buck: uh Jimmy

Jimmy: Amanda!

He runs to Amanda and he picks her up and takes her into the house

Rachel: Lily honey come with me. We'll get you something to eat boys go and continue with what you were doing

Teaspoon: go on now, Noah can you help me?

Noah: of course

Everyone does as their told, while Teaspoon and Noah take care of Kiley. Jimmy is in the house with Amanda

In the house…

Amanda and Jimmy go upstairs where they bandage her leg to try and stop the bleeding.

Jimmy: what happened back in town?

Amanda: that was Lily's father. After he raped my ma he went after Kiley and Lily was born. She did marry young and her husband raised Lily as his own and then he was killed

Jimmy: that's horrible, now you are Lily's guardian

Amanda: I know I did promise Kiley and I will take the best care of her. She and grandpa are the only family I have left now

She starts crying again and Jimmy comforts her the best way he can. Rachel come into the house with Lily

Rachel: Lily what that man told you was not the truth. You know that right?

Lily: yes I know, when's my mama coming back?

Teaspoon walks in

Teaspoon: honey your mama went to be with her parents in Heaven

Lily: where's Auntie Amanda?

Jimmy comes down the stairs

Rachel: she's resting. Jimmy could you take Lily up to her?

Jimmy: sure come on sweetheart, she's been asking for you

He takes Lily up to Amanda and comes back down

Jimmy: they are both sleeping

Rachel: do you want to explain what happened in town earlier?

Jimmy: what I am about to tell you goes no further, Lily can never know it would destroy her

Rachel: go ahead

Jimmy: Walters was Lily's father. After he raped their mother he went after Kiley and Lily was born. Kiley did marry and the man she knew as her father raised her as his own until he died.

Teaspoon: that's horrific

Rachel: Jimmy you wanted to talk to me?

Jimmy: yeah I did. Did Amanda have a chance to talk with you?

Rachel: yes she did

Teaspoon: excuse me this not something I need to hear

Jimmy: Teaspoon I want to ask your permission to ask Amanda to marry me after all this has settled down

Teaspoon: I'll have to get back to you son, now please excues e me

Rachel: your in love

Jimmy: now what do I do?

Rachel: be there for her and protect her. She's very fragile right now and let her know that you love her

Jimmy: alright thank you Rachel, oh can I stay here with them?

Rachel: of course

Jimmy: thank you

He goes back upstairs to be with Amanda and Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders nor any of the Characters. I only own the storyline, Amanda Jackson and Kiley and Lily McKenna

Over the next several weeks…

The riders are going about their chores ad their runs. Jimmy's one sister is expecting her first child and he want Amanda and Lily to go with him. Amanda is doing some what better. She still has a hard time looking at Lily without seeing Kiley. Kid and Lou are planning their wedding.

Teaspoon: Jimmy when are you leaving?

Jimmy: tomorrow morning

Rachel: so Amanda agreed to go with you?

Jimmy: yeah she did. She and Lily need to get away for a couple of days

Amanda: I agreed to what might I ask?

Jimmy: going with me to see my sister

Amanda: yes I did along with Lily. She's really excited about going where does your sister live?

Jimmy: St. Joseph which is a couple days ride away

Lily: I can't wait to meet your family immy

Amanda: ah, sweetheart there's a j in there it's Jimmy

Lily: that's what I said immy

Everyone starts laughing

Jimmy: I can't wait, neither come here honey

Lily goes over to him and he picks her up and puts her on his lap

Amanda: do they know about me? And what I do?

Jimmy: yes and they are excited to meet you

Lily: and me?

Jimmy: yep you too

Amanda: please excuse me

She goes outside and throws up

Jimmy: is she going to be ok?

Rachel: she's going to be fine, I hope give her a little space

Jimmy: we should be alright traveling here with Lily

Teaspoon: yeah I think that your only taking two horses

Amanda walks back inside

Rachel: are you feeling better?

Amanda: uh no

She runs back outside and throws up again, Jimmy goes after her this time

On the porch…

Jimmy: are you alright?

Amanda: I am nervous plus I think it's something I ate

Jimmy: are you allergic to anything?

Amanda: not that I know of

She leans over the railing and once again throws up

Jimmy: you need to relax and take deep breaths

Amanda: easy for you to say

Jimmy wraps his arms around her to comfort her, Lou and Kid walk up

Lou: are you ok Amanda?

Amanda: no really

She pulls away from Jimmy and throws up again

Kid: nervous?

Amanda: what gave you that idea!

Lou: why don't you and I talk maybe go see the doc to help settle your stomach

Amanda: ok

She goes to move and her legs give out as she starts to fall Jimmy catches her

Jimmy: why don't you sit here and we'll go and get the doc

Amanda: thank you

Jimmy and Kid ride to town for the doc while Lou sits with Amanda on the porch

Amanda: how's the wedding plans going?

Lou: good. But crazy I can't believe it's finally here are you going to be back for it?

Amanda: I think so

Lou: would you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids and Lily being my flower girl?

Amanda: yes of course we'd be honored to thank you for asking

Lou: so how are things with going with you and Jimmy?

Amanda: good he's a good man. My ma and pa would have loved him. He's great with Lily, she absolutely loves being with him and of course so do I

Lou: do you love him?

Amanda: yes I do

Lou: have you told him yet how you feel?

Amanda: not yet, but I want to so bad

Lou: have you danced yet?

Amanda: I am not sure what you mean?

Lou: have you how do I put it, you know

Amanda: oh that, no we have not danced yet. Have you and Kid?

Lou: yeah and it was amazing, I was so nervous and scared all at the same time

Amanda: I want to thank you for being there for Lily and I after Kiley was taken from us. You have been like another sister to me

Lou: aw your quite welcome and your like the sister I never had

Lou gives Amanda a big hug just as Kid and Jimmy return from town with the doctor

Doc: what seems to be the problem Marshal Jackson?

Amanda: uh I can't seem to keep anything down, oh god not again?

She leans forward and throws up this time with blood in the mix

Jimmy: what's wrong with her doc?

Doc: she seems to have a bad case of the nerves. I am gonna give her some bicarbonate to help settle her stomach and she should try some broth and rest for the time being

Amanda: thanks doc what do I owe you?

Doc: 25 cents should do it

Jimmy: here you go Doc thanks a lot for coming out

Doc: you take it easy Marshal

Amanda: I'll try thank you

Jimmy walks with the Doc over to his horse

Jimmy: is she going to be ok to travel?

Doc: when are you leaving?

Jimmy: tomorrow morning

Doc: I would see how she feels first before traveling and give her some of this if her stomach should upset her again

He hands Jimmy another bottle of bicarbonate

Jimmy: how much do I owe you?

Doc: its on the house

Jimmy: thanks

The doc rides back into town and Jimmy goes to take Amanda inside

Amanda: I want to lie down please, but my legs are not working at the moment

Jimmy: I'll help you beautiful come with me

He lifts her up and takes her inside and up to her room

Lily: is Auntie going to be ok?

Rachel: we hope so

Jimmy comes down the stairs

Jimmy: Rachel could you maybe make some broth, the doc wants Amanda to try and keep some down

Rachel: of course

Teaspoon: Lily honey would you want to go with me to town and get some candy?

Lily: yes um

Teaspoon takes Lily to town for some candy

In the Bunkhouse…

Noah: we're gonna have a lot to get done while their gone

Cody: yeah but we can handle it

Lou: I sure hope Amanda is well enough to travel tomorrow

Cody: what's wrong with her exactly?

Kid: extreme case of the nerves, she was puking up blood earlier so she is in a really bad way

Cody: why is she so nervous? Kid you met his sister were you this nervous

Kid: no but I think Jimmy wants his sister's approval. I overheard him asking Teaspoon when the time was right, if he could marry her

Noah: wow so this is really big event for them both. Does Amanda even know?

Lou: I don't think so, we need to not say anthing because if we do she'll probably drop dead

Noah: Lou that's not nice to say

Kid: I am surprised that Jimmy isn't a basket case himself

Cody: probably in the inside but he's not showing it on the outside. He probably don't want to upset her even more

Rachel: boys dinners up come and eat before it gets cold

In the house…

Jimmy: Lily let's go and eat you're auntie needs to rest

Lily: will she be ok?

Jimmy: yeah, she should be ok

They leave the house and head over to the bunkhouse for supper

In the Bunkhouse…

Rachel: how's she doing?

Jimmy: finally resting

Lily: immy are you gonna marry my auntie?

Jimmy: well sweetheart, we're just gonna have to wait and see

Teaspoon: honey don't bring that up around her, she's under a lot of stress as it is. And Jimmy the answer to your question is yes

Jimmy: thank you that really means a lot to me

Rachel: now eat up before it gets cold

They eat their supper and Jimmy takes Lily back to the house. While the others head off to bed

It's early the next morning, Jimmy is sitting up watching Amanda sleep. She starts to stir

Amanda: what time is it?

Jimmy: early, how are you feeling? Any better?

Amanda: yes much, please come here

Jimmy gets up and goes over to where Amanda's bed is and kneels down in front of her

Amanda: there's something I want to say and please don't interrupt me

Jimmy: go ahead

Amanda: for the first time in my life, I am head over heels in love with you. I love you

He pulls her close and passionately kisses her. She pulls Jimmy's shirt off and they truly dance for the first time in both of their lives

Jimmy: I love you with all that I have and all that I am, will you do me the honor of being my bride?

Amanda: yes James Butler Hickock I will marry you

They continue to dance, that is until someone knocks on the door

Rachel: everything ok in there?

Amanda and Jimmy both start laughing

Amanda: we're fine

Rachel: breakfast will be ready soon

Jimmy: we'll be right out

Rachel: alright I am gonna take Lily down to breakfast, you two don't take to long

Jimmy: ouch

Amanda: why did you walk into the door?

Jimmy: trying to put my boots on

Amanda: oh by the way that time you supposedly walked into the door. I know Kiley hit you

Jimmy: how?

Amanda: I just know, now I am starving let's go eat

They head down to the bunkhouse

At the Bunkhouse…

Noah: how are you feeling?

Amanda: much better thank you for asking

Jimmy and Amanda are both glowing

Teaspoon: there's something different about the both of you. But I can't quite put my finger on it

Lou and Kid start laughing along with Rachel

Cody: what in the world is so funny?

Rachel: you will find out when you fall in love

Jimmy: Lily are you ready to go for a ride?

Lily: it's today?

Amanda: yep, we're leaving now. You, me, Jimmy, Merlin and his horse too

Jimmy: all set

Lily and Amanda: yep ready!

Jimmy: let's ride

They go outside the bunkhouse

Outside…

Amanda puts Lily up on Merlin and she gets up behind her while Jimmy gets on his horse

Teaspoon: Jimmy you had better take care of my girls

Jimmy: you know I will

Rachel: ride safely

Amanda: bye

They ride off in the direction of St. Joseph

Later that same day…

Jimmy and Amanda stop to water their horses and eat lunch

Just outside Roberts Creek…

Amanda: my butt is sore

Jimmy: you're the one who wanted to ride the entire way

Amanda: yes, I did. I just need to eat something and rest for a while that's it

Lily is asleep in Jimmy's arms

Jimmy: I was thinking we could stop in Walnut Creek and buy Lily a new dress

Amanda: that sounds good. I would like to get one too, I brought just the one with me and I don't want to meet your sister wearing what I have on

Jimmy: you look beautiful in anything you wear

Amanda: thank you

She gets up and kisses Jimmy, Lily wakes up

Lily: I am hungry

Jimmy: yep lunch is ready, cheese and ham sandwiches

Lily: yummy

She eats her sandwich

Amanda: so what's your sister like?

Jimmy: she absolutely loves children

Lily: does she like animals?

Jimmy: yes Lucinda loves animals and she loves to read, Nathan her husband has a cow ranch and they are very excited to meet the both of you

Amanda: we should get along really good then, because I love to read as well

Jimmy: stop worrying she is going to love you both just as I do

They finish eating and then they continue their way toward St. Joseph

2 days later… they have arrived in Walnut Creek…

It's early afternoon when they arrive in town…

Jimmy: the dress shop is right over there

Amanda: I want to get your sister something any suggestions?

Jimmy: uh she like lilac soap but you don't have to

Amanda: I want to and no arguments and Nathan?

Jimmy: cigars would be fine

Lily: candy please

Amanda: ok, let's go the store first and then we'll go to get some new dresses

They ride over to the general store and Lily jumps into Jimmy's arms and Amanda dismounts Merlin and they head in to the general store

General Store…

Clerk: how may I help you?

Jimmy: candy for the little one, a box of cigars and a bar of lilac soap

Clerk: $3.00

Amanda pays the clerk

Clerk: thank you mister you have a wonderful day

Amanda: actually it's Marshal Amanda Jackson

The clerk tries to apologize and faints

Lily: immy that man passed out

Jimmy: yep he did, your auntie had that affect on some people

Store Owner: please for give me, Miss we've just never seen a female marshal before

Amanda: that's alright have a good day now

They take their things and head over to the dress shop

At the dress shop…

Clerk: how can I help you?

Jimmy: I would like to purchase the two dresses I saw in the window

Clerk: ok

She goes and takes the two dresses out of the window and brings them over to the counter

Amanda: Lily honey what do you think?

Lily: prutty I really like this one

Jimmy: how much?

Clerk: $10.00 for both dresses

He pays the clerk and Amanda takes the dresses out to the horses

Lily: thank you immy

He picks her up and she gives him a huge hug

Jimmy: your very welcome sweetheart

They go outside to Amanda

Outside…

Amanda: thank you Jimmy but you didn't have to pay I was…

Before she can finish she puts a finger to her lips and kisses her

Jimmy: it was a gift from me to the both of you, for coming into my life and making me the happiest man alive

Amanda kisses him passionately, people walking by are stopping and staring in shock at what they are witnessing

Lily: immy people are staring

Jimmy: haven't any of you seen a man kiss a woman before? Move along there's nothing to see now shoo

The people staring quickly move along, Amanda hands Lily to Jimmy and she mounts Merlin and they ride out of town with people still staring at them

Amanda: that's too funny

Jimmy: I literally thought they were gonna drop dead when they saw you kiss me

Lily: how much further?

Jimmy: half a days ride we'll be there by tonight

Lily: good I'm tired

'

Amanda: I know honey we'll be there soon though and we can all rest

Jimmy: you can change in town at the hotel before we go over to my sister's place

Amanda: yeah I need a nice warm bath, I am starting to smell

Jimmy: what's that smell?

He has a huge smile on his face and Amanda shoves him and he almost falls off his horse

Lily: I almost fell

Amanda: I am sorry sweetheart, but immy is being mean

Lily: immy stop being mean

Amanda: ha, ha

She takes off and Jimmy and Lily follow behind her

It's 8pm when they finally arrive in St. Joseph…

Black Horse Hotel…

Clerk: how many rooms?

Jimmy: 1 and can I have a hot bath drawn up?

Clerk: how many nights?

Amanda: 1

Clerk: $1 and your bath will be ready in 5 minutes room 6

Amanda: thanks

The take their things up to their room

Room 6...

Amanda: I am gonna take Lily to wash up first and then we'll put her to bed and the I'll take my bath

Jimmy: ok I'll go and put my clothes out for tomorrow

Amanda: can you also put out the dresses we bought, I don't want tome to wrinkle

Jimmy: of course

Amanda takes Lily to wash up

In the bathing room…

Lily: can I ask you something?

Amanda: anything

Lily: do you think mama would mind if I called you ma?

Amanda: I don't think she would mind at all, she wanted me to raise you as if you were my own child and that is what I intend to do

Lily gives Amanda a big hug and Lily washes up and gets ready for bed

Lily: ma I am tired

Amanda: ok sweetheart let's get you to bed

She picks Lily up in her arms and takes her into the bedroom and she puts her to bed. Then she goes back into the other room strips down and gets into the warm bath

Amanda: I can't reach my back, crap

Jimmy knocks on the door

Amanda: come in

Jimmy walks in and closes the door behind him

Jimmy: how's your bath?

Amanda: lonely want to join me?

Jimmy: you don't mind?

Amanda: of course not

Jimmy strips off his clothes and gets into the tub behind Amanda. He starts washing her back while kissing her neck and her shoulders

Jimmy: you are so beautiful

Amanda: I definitely could get used to this

Jimmy: you and I both

Amanda: you know Lily asked me if her mama would mind if she called me ma

Jimmy: what did you say?

Amanda: I told her that I don't think Kiley would mind at all. I did promise her that I would raise Lily as my own.

Jimmy: and your are doing and excellent job at it too

Amanda: thank you, that really means a lot to me. The water is getting cold and I'm very tired time for bed

Jimmy gets up and helps Amanda out of the tub. They both put on their night clothes and head off to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders nor it's characters. I do however own the storyline, Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna, Nathan and Lucinda Callahan, Kiley Ann Callahan, Catherine, Jack and Jacqueline Lawson

A/N: please be advised child death in this chapter

The next morning they leave the hotel and they head over to Jimmy's sisters house

Callahan Farm…

Amanda: let me straighten your dress

She starts fussing with Lily's and her own

Jimmy: sweetheart you look beautiful

Lily: immy what about me, do I look beautiful too?

Jimmy: yes you do

They walk up to the house and Jimmy knocks on the door

Nathan: one moment

He opens the door

Jimmy: Nathan Callahan I would like you to meet U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson and her daughter Lily McKenna

Nathan: nice to meet you both please come in

They all go into the house

Inside…

Lucinda: James it's great to see you how have you been?

Jimmy: great Lucinda Callahan, I would like you to meet U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson and her daughter Lily McKenna

Lucinda: it's a pleasure to meet you both would you like some tea?

Lily: may I?

Amanda: of course and yes please

Lucinda pours 3 glasses of ice tea and the three of them sit down in the parlor. There is another knock at the door

Nathan: coming

He opens the door and Catherine is standing there with her daughter Jacqueline

Catherine: aren't you going to invite us in?

Nathan: yes please come in

They enter the house

Jimmy: Catherine what are you doing here?

Catherine: visiting I heard that you would be here so we decided to visit

He gives his sister a hung and then he introduces her to Amanda and Lily

Jimmy: Catherine and Jacqueline I would like you to meet U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson and her daughter Lily McKenna

Amanda: pleased to meet you both

Catherine: yes it's nice to meet you too, I suppose

Lucinda: we were about to have some ice tea please sit down and join us

They all sit down at the table

Jacqueline: can Lily and I go play in the other room?

Lily: please ma can I?

Amanda: yes you can

Catherine: go ahead but stay where I can see you

The girls go and play in the other room

Lucinda: we want to hear all about you and Lily

Amanda looks at Jimmy kind of scared and with fear in her eyes. Jimmy squeezes her hand reassuring her that it was alright to continue

Jimmy: go ahead

Amanda: well I am Ft. Defiance, Texas. I had a younger sister Kiley who was shot and killed about a month ago. Lily is actually her daughter. I promised her as she lay dying in my arms that I would raise her as if she was my own.

Lucinda: that is so sad, I am very sorry for your loss

Amanda: thank you

Catherine: where's the child's father?

Amanda: I shot and killed him after he killed my sister

Catherine: why on earth would you kill that child's father?

Amanda: Kiley was raped when she was 9 by the same man who raped my mother. That man was Lily's father

Catherine: why did she keep the child, one of the devils spawn?

Amanda: she was scared and Lily meant the world to her, even though she came into the world through rape. Kiley could not blame Lily for the sins of her father.

Lucinda: what made you become a U.S. Marshal?

Amanda: my father was a Texas Ranger until he was killed during a bank robbery. He taught me everything I know. He also told me that anything I put my mind to I could do.

Catherine: what do you have to bring to my brother?

Amanda: I am not sure what you mean?

Catherine: can you bear children and are you going to give up your job if you marry James?

Amanda: the answer to your first question is no. The second is we would have to discuss it when the time is right

Catherine: what do you mean you can't have children?

Amanda says absolutely nothing and silent tears begin to fall

Catherine: so nothing at all what a waste

Amanda gets up goes into the other room and gets Lily and walks out of the house. She then gets up on her horse with Lily and they ride into town. Jimmy, Nathan and Lucinda are all staring at Catherine in utter shock.

Jimmy: how dare you speak and treat her like that

Catherine: that girl has obviously nothing to offer you, I don't see why you would want to m marry her in the first place

Nathan: I think you need to leave my house now, you not only have disrespected your brother but the girl he in love with and plans to marry

Lucinda: get out I never want to see you again

Catherine: I have never been treated so badly by my family in all my life. Jacqueline come we are leaving. We're obviously not welcome here

She takes her daughter and leaves the house in a huff slamming the door behind her

Jimmy: I would have never thought Catherine would behave in such a manner

Lucinda: she never used to be like that. Can you do me a favor Nathan could you and Jimmy please go find Amanda and ask her to please come back. She is more than welcome here

Nathan: of course

They leave and head into town to track down Amanda and Lily

In Town…

Lily: ma why are you crying?

Amanda: I am sad, you didn't hear the horrible things Jimmy's one sister said about your ma and I

Lily: what kind of things?

Amanda: nothing you need to worry about. Come on over here

Lily jumps into Amanda's lap, someone calls her out and she pushes Lily behind a horse trough

Stranger: Marshal Jackson where are you?

Amanda: Lily honey stay down and out of sight

She goes over to her saddle bag and grabs one of her guns

Lily: ma

Amanda: stay down don't make me tell you again

Lily stays down, Jimmy and Nathan come riding into town

Lily: immy

Jimmy: Lily honey come over here and stay down

She runs over to Jimmy and hides behind him

Stranger: Jackson where the hell are you?

Amanda: what do you want?

She automatic recognizes the man who shot and killed her father 6 years ago

Stranger: I told you I would find you. I remember your father he didn't beg for his life before I dropped him like a dog. Are you gonna beg for you life?

Nathan: shouldn't you go out and help her?

Jimmy: she needs to do this on her own

Stranger: I am waiting I don't have all day

He shoots and it lands near her feet, he fires again and it lands to her left. He gets a couple more shots off before Amanda shoots him in the chest and she keeps firing until he drops to the ground. She drops to her gun and drops to her knees where tears begin to fall.

She keeps replaying in her head what her father used to always say "Every time you take a life, a piece of your soul goes too!" Tyson Jackson. This one's for you pa…

Lily: ma, ma!

She runs over to her and she wraps her arms around Amanda. Jimmy and Nathan run over to them in the middle of the street

Jimmy: honey are you alright?

Amanda: it's finally over

Catherine is standing in the shadows with her mouth wide open in total disbeleif

Nathan: take her back to the house, I've got her horse and I'll bring Lily with me

Jimmy: go away Catherine

Amanda walks over to Jimmy's sister and slaps her across the face. Jimmy helps Amanda up on his horse and with Nathan and Lily they go back to the Callahan farm

Callahan Farm…

Lucinda: I heard gun shots is everything ok?

Jimmy: not really no

Amanda: I would like to lie down please

Her legs give out and she falls to the floor crying, Jimmy picks her up and takes her to the spare bedroom

Lucinda: what happened?

Nathan: justice was done

Jimmy returns and take Lily in his arms

Lucinda: Jimmy maybe you can tell me what happened in town?

Jimmy: the man that shot and killed Amanda's father came after her. And now he's dead

Lucinda: that's terrible

Jimmy: the young lady in the other room, is one of the strongest, toughest woman I know. She has been through hell and back and she has survived. I am so in love with her, it breaks me inside to see that she has lost everything and yet she still has found the courage and strength to continue on.

Lucinda: she has not lost you or Lily

She grabs Jimmy's hand and squeezes it

Jimmy: she's not going to loose me not now or not ever

Lily walks out

Lily: immy I am hungry

Nathan, Lucinda, and Jimmy start laughing

Lily: what's so funny?

Jimmy pulls Lily onto his lap

Jimmy: nothing honey, nothing at all

Lucinda: I am making pot roast for supper. Lily would you like to help me?

Lily: can I immy?

Jimmy: I don't see why not, go ahead

Lily jumps up and down with joy

Lucinda: come on Lily let's start supper

Lily and Lucinda go into the kitchen to start making supper

Nathan: this one special little girl in there

Jimmy: I know that she is

Nathan: why does she call you immy?

Amanda walks into the room

Amanda: we told her that there was a J in there and she told us that was what she said

Jimmy: how are you feeling?

Amanda: better thank you

She walks over and sits next to Jimmy on the bench

Nathan: I am gonna go and get some firewood

Jimmy goes to stand up and Nathan taps him on the shoulder

Jimmy: I want to apologize to you in regard to my sister Catherine. I don't know what got into her

Amanda: no need to apologize, some people just have absolutely no class and he no offense just happens to be one of them

Jimmy: no offense taken and why didn't you tell me about you not being able to have children?

Amanda: it never came up and I was scared that you would tuck tail and run

Jimmy: what, no baby I told you that I love you and that not make me run the other way

Amanda: I love you too

She gets up and gives him a huge hug

Jimmy: will you still marry me after everything that has happened here?

Amanda: more than anything, I believe that everyone has a soul mate out there and I believe that you are mine

Jimmy: that is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me and again that is why I love you with everything I have and everything I am

He passionately kisses her until Nathan returns with the firewood

Nathan: excuse me love birds

Amanda and Jimmy crack up laughing when Lucinda walks in

Lucinda: what's so funny?

Nathan: nothing at all

Lucinda: supper's ready

Amanda: I am starving

They get up and to the table to eat supper

Amanda: what did your father do?

Lucinda: he was an abolitionist

Lily: huh?

Amanda: that is someone who thinks that owning slaves is wrong

Lily: what's a slave?

Jimmy: Noah used to be a slave until he was freed

Lucinda: what's your opinion on it?

Amanda: I am supposed to remain impartial but my personal opinion is it's wrong. Every man, woman and child has the right to be free. To raise their families and live as we do free.

Nathan: well put I like her more already

Amanda: thank you

Jimmy: she was petrified that you wouldn't like her, she was so nervous she made herself sick

Amanda looks at him with her mouth wide open like she can't believe he said that

Lucinda: is that true?

Amanda: afraid so, thanks so much Jimmy

Jimmy: what it's the truth isn't it

Amanda: that is beside the point, I didn't want the world to know that I was nervous meeting your sister

There's a knock at the door once again it's Catherine. Nathan goes to open the door

Nathan: your not welcome here

Catherine: I will not let some whore come between me and my family. I am calling you out Marshal

Jimmy: Lucinda please take Lily into the other room

Lucinda and Lily go into the bedroom

Nathan: once again your not welcome here

Catherine: Marshal don't make me come after you

Amanda is staring at Jimmy with pleading eyes

Amanda: Jimmy what do I do?

Jimmy: do what you have to

Amanda: hun she is your sister

Jimmy: not anymore that woman has lost her marbles. I don't know who that person is anymore

Amanda grabs her gun from her saddle bag once again and she goes to the front door. Nathan steps in front of her

Nathan: don't do this

Catherine raises her gun and shoots at Nathan. He is hit in the shoulder and collapses. Jimmy catches him and drags him inside

Amanda: you've done enough damage here I suggest you leave, before I arrest you and take you to jail

Catherine: you arrest me? What a joke

She starts laughing hysterically and shoots at Amanda

The bullet flies past Amanda and into the side of the door

Amanda: you have one more chance to drop your gun before I drop you

Catherine shoots again and this time it hits Amanda in the arm. Amanda fires, the bullet hitting Catherine in between the eyes. A boy comes riding up

Boy: a child has been killed at the hotel

Amanda: oh god, I'm coming

She mounts up and follows the boy to the hotel

Black Horse Hotel…

Boy: in there Marshal

Amanda goes into the room

Amanda: oh dear god, Jacqueline, what happened here?

Boy: that lady back there went all kinds of crazy and I heard screams, then there was the sound of something cracking and then the lady came out with a gun and left

Amanda: she broke her neck

She turns around and throw up in the bucket behind the door. She leave and goes over to the sheriff's station

Over at the Sheriff Station…

Sheriff: I just got this wanted poster in

Amanda read the poster Catherine Lawson wanted for the murder of her husband Josh Lawson. Dead or Alive $500 reward

Amanda: she's dead and I shot her, over at the Callahan Farm

Sheriff: well I guess the reward is yours

He gives her the money and she heads to the saloon for a drink

Black Horse Saloon…

Bar Tender: what can I get you?

Amanda: whiskey and leave the bottle

She gives him 5 dollars and he leaves the bottle

Back at the Callahan Farm…

Lucinda: oh god Nathan

Nathan: I am alright

Jimmy: she's dead

Lucinda: what happened?

Nathan: well she called Amanda a whore and that she wasn't going to let a whore come between her family and her

Jimmy: then she shot Nathan and Amanda gave her several warning shots and the rest was history

Lucinda: speaking of Amanda, where is she?

Jimmy: she rode into town, a boy came to get her and she left

Nathan: go we'll watch Lily

Jimmy: you sure?

Lucinda: yes go

Jimmy rides into town to look for Amanda

Sheriff Station…

Jimmy: I am looking for Marshal Jackson

Sheriff: try over at the saloon, she seemed really upset

Jimmy: about what?

The sheriff hands him the wanted poster

Sheriff: also a little girl was found dead at the hotel, her neck wad broken

Jimmy's eyes bug out of his head and he find the bucket and throws up in it

Jimmy: oh god Jacqueline… you said the Marshal might be at the saloon?

Sheriff: yeah that's where she was headed

Jimmy runs over to the saloon where he finds Amanda drunk as a skunk

Black Horse Saloon…

Jimmy: Amanda

Amanda: what can I do for you?

Jimmy: your coming with me

He grabs Amanda and carries her to his horse, throws her over the saddle and takes her back to his sisters house

Callahan Farm…

Jimmy: she's drunk

Lucinda: she needs to sleep it off

Amanda: you need to let go of me, that's if you know what's good for you

Jimmy takes Amanda into the bedroom and closes the door behind them

Nathan: that poor child

Lucinda: she's had a very tough life, but I believe that James and Amanda are meant to be together. They will help each other through the toughest times and the happiest times together/

Nathan: let's just hope the worst is behind both of them

In the bedroom…

Jimmy leaves a bucket besides the bed because Amanda maybe needing it sooner that later. At the same time Lucinda's water breaks and she screams in pain. Nathan grabs her.

Nathan: honey what's wrong?

Lucinda: un I think my water just broke

Jimmy runs into the parlor

Jimmy: what was that?

Lucinda: the baby is coming

Nathan: go and get the doc

Jimmy: he's not there, he rode out to the Johnson farm

Lucinda: oh god

Amanda stumbles out of the bedroom

Amanda: lie her down, get some hot water and towels

Jimmy: your in no condition to deliver a baby

Amanda: have you delivered one before

Jimmy: no

Amanda: do as I say now go

Jimmy goes and does as he's told while Lucinda lies down on the floor

Amanda: Lily honey want to come and help me?

Lily: yes um

Amanda: can you come hold Lucinda's hand?

Lily: yes um

Jimmy comes back with the hot water and towels

Amanda: hold her other hand, Lucinda I want you to relax this is going to be a while

Lucinda: I'll try

She screams again and begins to push

A very long 6 hours later…

Lucinda had given birth to a 6 lb. 12 oz. healthy baby girl who she has proudly named in honor of Amanda's sister Kiley Ann Callahan

Amanda: she's beautiful

Lucinda: I want to name her in honor of Kiley Ann in honor of you sister

Amanda: I think she would approve highly and thank you so kindly. If she was still here she would have loved to have met you both

Nathan: you have a kind heart and we thank you for helping us with the birth of our first child

Amanda: excuse me please

She runs outside and throws up and she start crying

Jimmy: I believe that the whiskey she drank so much of, is catching up to her. Please excuse me

Lucinda: of course

They take Kiley Ann to bed while Jimmy goes out to see Amanda

Outside the house…

Jimmy: baby are you alright?

Amanda: not exactly

Jimmy: what's wrong?

Amanda: how is any of this alright? Please tell me…

Amanda leans into his chest and balls her eyes out, Jimmy wraps his arms around her to help comfort her

Amanda: I am so sorry about Catherine she gave me no choice

Jimmy: baby oh god, it's alright you did nothing wrong. Nothing at all

Amanda ends up crying herself to sleep in Jimmy's arms. He takes her into the spare bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He lays down beside her and drifts off to sleep

Over the next couple of days Amanda spends her time in the extra bedroom crying herself to sleep

Lily: is ma going to be ok?

Jimmy: I hope so

Lily: what's wrong with her?

Jimmy: I believe she feels broken inside. So much has happened to her recently and she needs sometime

Nathan: so I understand you leaving tomorrow?

Jimmy: yeah, need to get back we have a wedding to attend and missing everyone there

Lucinda: who's getting married?

Jimmy: Louise and Kid

Nathan: oh yes, you wrote about them, give them my best

Lucinda: and mine too

Jimmy: we will

Amanda comes out of the spare bedroom dressed as a man with both of her guns on as well as her tin star

Lucinda: are you leaving?

Amanda: yes I want to thank you both for everything this past week

Nathan: you are very welcome and thank you for helping deliver our precious baby girl

Lucinda: you are welcome here anytime

Amanda: thank you kindly, Jimmy can I talk to you for a moment?

Jimmy: of course

They go outside

Outside the House…

Amanda: please don't interrupt me, I need to get this out

Jimmy: alright

Amanda: I am trusting you to get my baby home safely, I trust you to protect and keep her safe. I will not be going with you at this time. You also need to know that I love you and I always will. We will be together again my love

Jimmy: where are you going?

Amanda: that's not the point. Just promise me that you will get Lily home safely and that you will wait for me

Jimmy: but…

Amanda: promise me that's all I ask

Jimmy: I promise and I love you baby

Amanda: I love you too

She goes back inside to say her final goodbyes

Inside the House…

Lily: ma are we going with you?

Amanda: oh baby, Jimmy is going to take you back to Rock Creek back to grandpa

Lily: please don't go

Amanda gives Lucinda, Nathan, Lily and Jimmy all hugs and she goes back outside and gets on her horse and rides out of town. As she leaves all she can hear is Lily screaming for her. Inside her heart is shattering along with Jimmy's as he listens to Amanda ride off into the unknown Lily is still yelling for Amanda to return and he closes the door behind him.

Lucinda: Jimmy she'll be alright. She need to do this to save herself and find her way back. She's in a very dark place right now

Jimmy: I don't want to loose her, she is my soul mate. I can't loose her not after we have found each other

Nathan: your not going to loose her

Lily has cried herself to sleep in Jimmy's arms he takes her into the spare bedroom and puts her to bed

Lucinda: I am worried about Jimmy

Nathan: he's a strong young man and he will get that little girl home to her family and they'll make it through this and they will be alright in the end

The baby starts crying

Lucinda: I guess it's time for bed

Nathan and Lucinda take Kiley Ann to bed and they go to bed as well

The next morning Jimmy says goodbye to his sister and her husband and he takes Lily back to Rock Creek


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Young Riders. However I do own Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna, Jeremiah Connors and the storyline

Now on with the show….

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Kid and Lou are making the final arrangements for their wedding in a months time. Teaspoon has been keeping busy with a lot of outlaws in the jail. Noah, Buck, and Cody have been busier than ever with their mail runs. Rachel is about to find trouble when an of friend. Jimmy and Lily are making their way home from St. Joseph without Amanda

Rachel: I'll be so glad when Jimmy, Amanda and Lily return

Teaspoon: it's been so quite and lonely here without them

Lou: I am wondering if his sister had the baby yet and what they named it?

Rachel: ok the baby is not an it, he or she is a blessing

Lou: sorry Rachel

Someone rides up

Jeremiah: I am looking for Rachel, Rachel Dunne

Rachel: Jeremiah Connors is that you?

He dismounts his horse and runs up to her and picks her up off the ground in a huge hug

Jeremiah: it's great to see you

Rachel: you too, Lou and Kid I would like you to meet Jeremiah Connors and old childhood friend of mine

Lou: nice to meet you

Kid: same here

Jeremiah: yes it's a pleasure to meet you both, Rachel let's talk we have a lot to catch up on

Rachel: yes we do

Rachel and Jeremiah head into the house while Kid and Lou go about their chores

Later that night, Jimmy and Lily return from their trip from St. Joseph

Kid: Jimmy your back

Jimmy: yeah I am gonna take Lily and put her to bed

He takes Lily into the bunkhouse and he puts down on his bunk to sleep

Lou: Jimmy how was your trip?

Jimmy drops to his knees and cries like a child. Kid runs over to the house and wakes up Rachel

At the House…

Kid: Rachel wake up

Rachel: what in the world?

Kid: something's awfully wrong with Jimmy

Rachel: I will be right there

She puts her robe on and goes out the bunkhouse

At the Bunkhouse…

Rachel: Jimmy where's Amanda and Lily?

Lou: Lily's over there in Jimmy's bed and we haven't seen Amanda at all

Rachel: Kid and Lou could you look after Lily while I talk to Jimmy about what is going on. We'll be in the house if you need us

In the House…

Rachel: where's Amanda?

Jimmy: she lefty and I don't know where nor when she is coming back

He continues to cry unable to stop his heart from breaking into a thousand pieces

Rachel: what exactly happened in St. Joseph?

Jimmy: the man that killed her father came after her and he's dead. She shot him

He stops, unable to speak through the tears

Rachel: take your time I am not going anywhere

Jimmy: my sister Catherine showed up. Everything was going good until she called Amanda a whore and basically told her that she wasn't worth my love and attention

He gets up and punches the wall

Rachel: there's something your not telling me, what is it?

Jimmy: Catherine had a warrant out for her, she killed her husband in cold blood. She called Amanda out

Rachel: go on

Jimmy: Catherine shot both Nathan and Amanda. Amanda killed her but not before…

Rachel: go ahead just take you time

Jimmy: you see Catherine had a 5 year old daughter, Jacqueline… was found in the hotel room… oh god

He gets up and goes to grab a bucket and violently throws up

Rachel: what, what is it?

Jimmy: my sister snapped her daughter's neck

Rachel flinches and she too begins crying

Teaspoon knocks on the door and Rachel gets up and answers it

Rachel: it's not the best time Teaspoon

Teaspoon: where is my granddaughter?

Rachel: now is not the right time

Jimmy: she's gone don't know where or when she's coming back

Teaspoon: what do you mean, you don't know where she is? Or even when she is coming back?

Rachel: I will explain everything to you later

Rachel closes the door and Teaspoon goes back to town

Jimmy: then Amanda delivered my niece but she was as drunk as a skunk when she did

Rachel: what did she have?

Jimmy: a girl she named Kiley Ann after Amanda's sister

Rachel: it's not your fault any of what happened, was your fault

Jimmy: I feel so helpless, I couldn't do anything. Lucinda says she's in a dark place right now and that she needs to find her way back to Lily and I

Rachel: so much has happened to the both of you. She loves you and you both are meant to be together. She will come back

Jimmy: where is Lily?

Rachel: in the bunkhouse with Lou and Kid, what does she think about all of this?

Jimmy: Lily doesn't know what to think all she knows is Amanda left her in my care. I don't think she really understands either

Rachel: this was a journey that Amanda needed to take on her own. You really should try and get some sleep

Jimmy: what am I going to tell the others? I mean Lou and Kid are getting married in a month and oh god! Teaspoon is going to kill me

Rachel: he won't I'll explain everything to him and the others just do what you think is best they will understand

Jimmy: thank you Rachel for everything

He goes to leave and she stops him in his tracks

Rachel: uh hum, that with you and rinse it out before returning it

Jimmy: night

He picks up the bucket and takes it outside and disposes of it, before heading to bed in the bunkhouse

The Next Morning…

Jimmy is not speaking to anyone and is walking around in a daze. Lily is with Rachel in the house, Cody along with Noah are headed to a desolite town called Regrets.

Noah: what is going on with Jimmy?

Lou: it's like he's lost his will to go on

Kid: something has happened and no one is speaking about it

Cody: Noah you ready to go?

Noah: yeah let's get going

They mount up and head to Regrets

Regrets, Nebraska

After Amanda left Jimmy and Lily in St. Joseph, Kansas she found herself wandering into Regrets. A town where the devil calls home and where you go to loose your soul. This town is lawless and no one cares why you're here.

Father: your new here welcome

Amanda: father

Father: can I offer you a pine box at a discount. Not everyone who enters this town leaves alive. You'll be needing one of these soon enough

Amanda: if you don't leave me alone you will be needing that before me father

She goes over to the saloon

Bar Tender: Marshal, what can I get you?

Amanda: whiskey and keep them coming

He leaves the bottle of whiskey on the bar in front of her and walks away

Stranger: what is a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?

Amanda: minding my own business enjoying my drink. I think you should move along

Stranger: come here sweetheart

He tries to grab Amanda and she shoots him dead

Bar Tender: the drinks are on the house

Amanda: you might want to get the undertaker to take care of him before he starts to smell

Bar Tender: anything you say Marshal

He goes and grabs the father

Father: I'll take care of him

Amanda: you do that

She finishes her drink and then goes outside

Outside the Saloon…

Stranger: Marshal Jackson

Noah and Cody come riding into town. Amanda shoots the stranger dead.

Amanda: Father I am sure you'll take care of him

Father: yes Marshal

He walks away and Amanda goes to the jail

Cody: I don't like the look of this place

Noah: what?

They ride over to the sheriff's station and they dismount their horses

At the Sheriff's Station…

Amanda: you never saw me, now I suggest you turn around and leave now

Noah: I don't understand, what happened that you wouls come to the home do the devil himself?

Amanda: you either leave and forget you ever saw me or I will throw you both in jail

Cody: we're leaving but I don't understand

Amanda: you don't need to understand all you both need to do is leave and don't look back

Noah and Cody turn around mount up and they leave town as requested, more confused as ever about what is going on with her. Amanda goes about her business

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Kid: something terrible must have happened in St. Joseph for Jimmy to walk around like that

Lou: it's like he lost his soul

Buck: Lily honey whatcha doing?

Lily: waiting for ma, when she coming home?

Buck: no one knows honey, but we have to hope that where ever she is. She is safe and is thinking of you everyday

Jimmy: Lily honey

Lily: immy what's wrong?

He breaks down in tears and she gives him a hug and Jimmy wraps his arms around her holding her close to him like he never wants to let her go.

Rachel: Jimmy honey you can't go on like this. It's going to destroy you

Jimmy: I can't help it I feel so lost without

She walks away not knowing exactly what to do, Noah and Cody come riding up quickly

Cody: Rachel we need to talk to you it's urgent

Noah: in private though

Rachel: alright let's go into the house

They head up to the house

Inside the House…

Noah: what exactly happened in St. Joseph? Jimmy is a complete train wreck and Amanda…

Rachel: what about Amanda?

Cody: we saw her in Regrets

Rachel: dear god, it's not my place to tell you what happened. But I will ask you to promise me, that you both won't say anything to Jimmy

Cody: of course not

Rachel: that would completely send him over the edge

Noah: well can you tell us if she's coming back?

Rachel: she will find her way back on her own. She just needs time, now you boys run along

Noah: bye Rachel

They leave and go about their own business. Over the next several weeks Jimmy is slowly going into darkness. Lou and Kid are putting the final touches on their wedding and Amanda has found what she was looking for and is now making her way home to the two people she loves most in this world, Jimmy and Lily.

Lou: rider coming

Kid: who's up?

Noah: Cody

Cody mounts his horse and grabs the mail from the rider and takes off for Williams Station

On the Trail…

Amanda runs into some trouble and she is shot in the shoulder and is loosing a lot of blood

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Buck: Lily baby, your ma is coming home

Lily: how do you know?

Buck: the spirits have told me

Lily: Spirits?

Buck: yeah she is hurt bad though. Good news is she is in a better place than she was before

Lily: we must tell immy

Buck: he needs her as much as she needs him they complete each other

Amanda comes riding up and falls off Merlin hitting the ground hard

Noah: oh god Amanda somebody help she's been shot

Buck: I'll go and get the doc

He runs and mounts his horse and heads into town

Jimmy: Amanda please you gotta stay with me

Amanda: I don't plan on going anywhere

She passes out from all of the blood loss

Rachel: bring her into the bunkhouse and lay her down while we wait for the doc

Jimmy picks Amanda up and they move her to the bunkhouse. Buck returns with the doc

Doc: what happened?

Jimmy: she was shot in the shoulder

Lily: ma why won't she wake up?

Doc: I need to clean the wound and remove the bullet can I have some space please

Rachel: of course everyone outside while the doc takes care of Amanda. Out now

They all go wait outside while the Doc fixes up Amanda

Jimmy: she came back

Rachel: she's gonna be ok Jimmy you gotta know that right

Jimmy: I know

The Doc comes out of the bunkhouse

Doc: she's resting now, come and get me when she wakes up so I can check on her

Rachel: sure how much do we owe you this time?

Doc: it's on the house

Jimmy goes into the bunkhouse and he sits with Amanda while the Doc heads back to his office in town

Several Hours Later…

In the bunkhouse…

Amanda starts to stir

Amanda: what happened?

Jimmy: you were shot but your gonna be ok now

Amanda: I am so sorry baby for everything

Jimmy: oh baby you came back to me

He kisses her with so much passion when Noah walks in a little to soon

Noah: I am glad your awake but the doc needs to check you out

Amanda: yeah did you want to go and get him?

Noah: yeah I'll be right back

He rides into town and retrieves the Doc from his office

Jimmy: where did you go after you left us in St. Joseph?

Amanda: that's not something I am going to talk about. I have dealt with it and it's time for us to move on

Noah returns with the Doc in tow

Doc: Marshal how are you feeling?

Amanda: like I was run over by a heard of horses. Someone tried to bushwhack me on the trail as I was coming home

Doc: you lost a lot of blood, I removed the bullet and stitched you up. With a lot of rest you should be good as new within a few weeks. I'll come and check on you then and to remove the stitches. I am also going to put you arm in a sling and take these for the pain every couple of hours as needed.

Amanda: thanks Doc

Doc: take it easy Marshal

Amanda: what do I owe you doc?

Doc: it's on the house you just get better and I'll see you in a couple of weeks

Amanda: thank you

He leaves the bunkhouse and heads back into town to his office

Jimmy: you don't have to talk about what happened in St. Joseph until your ready

Amanda: who knows?

Jimmy: just Rachel and Teaspoon, the others know something happened but not exactly what happened

Amanda: for the both of us to begin healing they have to know what happened. Again I am so sorry for what happened to Catherine and Jacqueline

Jimmy: come here please

She sits up in front of Jimmy

Amanda: I killed your sister and that is something I can never take back. After all that is happened even with Kiley's death it sent me to a dark place and I had to fight my own demons and find my way back. Back to you and Lily. Please, oh god please forgive me

She screams and begins crying, Jimmy wraps his arms around her to comfort her. Buck and Noah storm into the bunkhouse

Noah: everything alright in here?

Jimmy: we just need a few minutes

Kid: sorry Jimmy

They leave

Jimmy: I forgive you, but you did absolutely nothing wrong. You have to forgive yourself in order to heal. We both have a lot of healing to do. I love you more now than I ever did

Amanda: oh god, I love you too. Do you still want to marry me after everything I put you through?

Jimmy: yes what would you make me think otherwise

Amanda: I don't know

Jimmy: Lily named my horse while you were away

Amanda: let me guess Sundance?

Jimmy: how did you know?

Amanda: I told her before I left

He passionately kisses her and Lily comes running in and into her ma's arms

Amanda: Lily oh how, I've missed you

Lily: ma my birthday is tomorrow

Amanda: that's right it is. We'll have to celebrate

Jimmy: I know the perfect present too

Amanda: could you go and get the boys for us and Lou too

Lily: yes um

Rachel knocks on the door

Amanda: come in

Rachel goes in the bunkhouse

Rachel: welcome back

Amanda: that you can you send the others in and take Lily outside

Jimmy: we want to tell them what happened so we can move on

Rachel: of course, come with me little one

She takes Lily outside and send the others into the bunkhouse

Noah: what's going on?

Amanda: we want to tell you what happened in St. Joseph so we both can heal and move on

Lou: go ahead

Amanda: the man who killed my father came after me, well he's dead

Jimmy: my sister Catherine showed up after that. She had a warrant out on her for killing her husband and then…

He starts crying and Amanda squeezes his hand and continues for him

Amanda: she called me out, she shot Nathan in the shoulder and she shot me in the arm. And before I killed her she broke her daughter's neck

Lou: oh god

Noah: we want to thank you for sharing that with us

Lou: that's absolutely horrible what you both have been through

Amanda: we're going to put it behind us and move on with our lives

Jimmy: that's exactly right now on a happier note Lily is turning 7 tomorrow

Kid: what are you getting her?

Amanda: I was thinking a horse, she's big for her age and I think she would love one

Noah: we can bake a cake

There is a rattling sound coming from one of the bunks

Amanda: what the hell is that noise?

Lou gets up and moves the blanket. Amanda passes out and hits her head hard against the floor

Jimmy: Amanda

Noah: shoot it

Kid fires his gun and the snake is dead. Jimmy picks Amanda up and puts her on his bed. Teaspoon rushes in

Teaspoon: what was that?

Lou: rattlesnake, Amanda unfortunately didn't fair so well I am afraid. She hit her head on the floor and is out cold

Teaspoon: what were you all talking about?

Jimmy: Lily's birthday is tomorrow

Teaspoon: what are you getting her?

Jimmy: Amanda thinks she would like a horse

Teaspoon: I know what you boys could give her, I saw it in town today

Kid: what's that?

Teaspoon: a very nice saddle, you could have her name burned into it too

Noah: that sounds like a great idea, just her first name for now because I am sure after Jimmy and Amanda get married he'll adopt Lily and she'll take his last name

Jimmy: wait a second, you moving way to fast. We haven't even discussed that, plus we still have to get through Lou's and Kid's wedding

Kid: that is this Sunday

Lou: yep and we have our house all picked out. I am so excited and I can't wait neither

Teaspoon: why don't you boys get going and buy that saddle before someone gets it before you

Noah: yeah we should do that

They all leave except for Jimmy and they go into town and buy the saddle for Lily

Teaspoon: Jimmy why don't you go and buy a special horse for Lily. I saw a really prutty black one before I came home

Jimmy: I wanted to wait for Amanda

Teaspoon: I'll sit with her you go on, she'll understand

Jimmy: I'll be right back

He leaves and Rachel walks in

Rachel: what happened now?

Teaspoon: rattlesnake and the rest is history

Rachel: supper is almost ready, where did everyone go?

Teaspoon: birthday shopping for Lily for tomorrow

Rachel: oh ok, what do you think about all of what's going on?

Amanda starts to stir

Teaspoon: easy honey you took a bad spill

Amanda: what happened?

Teaspoon: you passed out

Amanda: huh, oww

Rachel: you hit your head

Amanda: snake I remember now, I hate snakes where did everyone go?

Teaspoon: some errands they will be back soon

Amanda: Lily, where's Lily?

Rachel: in the house sleeping, supper's almost ready

Amanda: grandpa I've made a mess of everything

She begins crying and he gives her a big hug

Teaspoon: honey you haven't everything is going to be ok I promise

Amanda: I hope your right, I really do. Where did everyone go?

Rachel: they went on some errands for tomorrow

Jimmy returns with Lily's new horse

Jimmy: you gotta come check him out, she's gonna love him

Amanda, Teaspoon and Rachel go outside the bunkhouse to the paddock

Outside the Bunkhouse…

Amanda: wow he's beautiful

Rachel: Lily's going to love him does he have a name yet?

Jimmy: I was thinking Shadow Walker?

Amanda: I love it and we can name him Shadow for short

The boys return with her saddle and her name is burned into it

Lou: he's amazing

Amanda: wow that saddle, you guys she's gonna love it thank you all so much

They all give her a big hug

Lou: how's you head?

Amanda: it hurts, I absolutely hate snakes

They all start laughing

Rachel: who's up for supper?

Buck: I am starving

They head into the bunkhouse to eat

Inside the Bunkhouse…

Amanda: Jimmy would you mind going and getting Lily please

Jimmy: of course

He heads up to the house to get Lily for dinner

Amanda: so Lou and Kid are you excited about Sunday?

Lou: nervous and excited

Buck: just think once your married you can dance all the time

Everyone starts laughing when Jimmy returns with Lily

Jimmy: what did we miss?

Teaspoon: nothing at all now sit down and eat it's getting cold

They sit down and eat supper

Amanda: Rachel this is delicious thank you

Rachel: your welcome honey

Noah: can you please pass the spuds Cody?

Cody: yeah

He passes the potatoes to Noah. After supper everyone heads off to bed except for Jimmy and Amanda who go for a walk down to the pond

At the Pond…

Amanda: what's up?

Jimmy: wanted to talk that's all

Amanda: go ahead

Jimmy: I would like to petition the court to make Lily my daughter after we get married

Amanda: are you sure, she's a lot of responsibility and also a handful to boot

Jimmy: as sure as I am that we are soul mates and we we're meant to be together

Amanda: alright I have no problem with that. I have to do the same. To make me legal guardian of Kiley's daughter

Jimmy: I also am going to hang up my guns, I want to be alive to see Lily grow up and get married. I don't want to live by the gun anymore. Someone once told me that I am headed for an early grave and I don't want to put you through that.

Amanda: I am gonna retire from being a Marshal. I thought about it long and hard, I don't want Lily to go through loosing another parent to the gun.

Jimmy: you know I love you

He kisses her and they dance again, but this time it's filled with more passion and fire than before

Amanda: I love you too

They sit and just hold each other until the sun starts to come up the next morning


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Young Riders. Bu I do own Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna, Jeremiah Connors. Remember it gets worse before it gets better…

It's the morning of a very special day. Amanda and Jimmy are sneaking into the bunkhouse after staying out at the pond all night. Amanda walks into Buck's bunk

Amanda: shit oww

She rubs her shin and Buck unfortunately wakes up

Buck: where were you two?

Jimmy: taking a walk

The others start waking up

Kid: what time is it?

Amanda: time to celebrate Lily's birthday

Jeremiah Connors rides up and knocks on the bunkhouse door

Jimmy: come in

Jeremiah: I am looking for Rachel?

Amanda: up at the house mister?

Jeremiah: Connors, mister?

Amanda: U.S. Marshal Amanda Jackson

Jeremiah: please pardon my manners

Jimmy: like she said Rachel is up at the house

Jeremiah: thank you

He leaves the bunkhouse and goes up to the house to find Rachel

Cody: there's something about that man, I just don't like

Lou: you know something I think your right

Buck: should we warn Rachel?

Kid: we'll have to wait and see

Amanda: Jimmy could you please go and get Lily

Jimmy: of course be right back

He runs up to the house to get Lily and he brings her back to the bunkhouse

Amanda: you know something, he seems awfully familiar

She goes over to Jimmy's bunk and she pulls out a wanted poster. It's Jeremiah wanted for the murder of a Federal Judge in Indigo Wells.

Amanda: Cody ride into town now and get my grandpa now

Lou: what's the matter?

Amanda hands Lou the wanted poster

Buck: oh, god Cody go now

Cody runs out of the bunkhouse jumps on his horse and rides like lighting into town to get Teaspoon. Jimmy comes out of the house with Lily in his arms

Amanda: thank god your both ok

Jimmy: what's wrong baby?

Buck: look at this

He hands Jimmy the wanted poster

Jimmy: Rachel! We have to do something

Amanda: Cody went to get Teaspoon, Lou can you please take Lily into the barn and stay there with her until this is all over

Lou: you got it, Lily honey come with me please

Lou and Lily head to the barn, Cody comes riding back with Teaspoon

Teaspoon: where's Lily?

Amanda: with Lou in the barn Rachel is in the house with Connors

Teaspoon: Jeremiah Connors

Rachel opens the door and Connors wraps his arms around her throat and holds her at gun point

Amanda: let her go

Jeremiah: back off or I will kill her. I swear I will

Buck and Kid lower their guns. Noah is taking up position behind Connors

Rachel: why are you doing this?

Jeremiah: I am not going to jail

Amanda: drop it or we'll drop you

Jeremiah: stay back or I'll kill her

Noah fires hitting Connors in the shoulder, Rachel dives out of the way. Amanda and Teaspoon both open fire riddling Connors with bullets until he drops. Noah goes to check on him

Noah: he's dead. Rachel are you alright?

Rachel: I think so, what did he do?

Amanda: he killed a federal judge over in Indigo Wells

Teaspoon: I'll take care of this, you all get ready to celebrate Lily's birthday

He gets the buckboard and the boys load Connors body in and Teaspoon takes him into town. Lou and Lily come out of the barn

Lily: ma

Amanda: it's ok baby it's all over now

Jimmy: honey we have a surprise for you its from all of us

Noah goes over to the paddock and brings out Shadow Walker

Lily: is he really mine?

Amanda: yes, but for now you can only ride with one of us with you. Is that understood?

Lily: yes ma

She goes over to Shadow and pets his head, Jimmy lifts her up onto him

Amanda: your gonna be a natural, Lou and Kid could you go and start on her other present?

Kid: absolutely

They go into the bunkhouse to make Lily's birthday cake. Teaspoon returns from town

Teaspoon: it's been taken care of now let's celebrate

Amanda: Lou and Kid are taking care of her other present

Teaspoon: that's good Lily honey can you come here

Lily walks over to her great grandpa and Teaspoon takes out a little box and hands it to her

Lily: grandpa what is it?

Teaspoon: well honey open it and find out

Lily opens the box and finds a very prutty butterfly necklace inside

Lily: thank you grandpa it's prutty and I love it

Amanda: yes it is would you like me to put it on for you?

Lily: yes ma please

Amanda puts Lily's necklace on for her and she goes over to Teaspoon and gives him a huge bear hug. Along with Amanda, Jimmy and the other riders

Jimmy: finally glad for everyone to be happy for a change

Amanda: yes I just want to put the past or try and put the past behind us and move on with our lives

Jimmy: well said and you and I are going to try and do that with Lily and our family here

There is smoke coming from the stove in the bunkhouse

Teaspoon: uh something is burning

Amanda: oh no the cake

She runs into the bunkhouse

Inside the Bunkhouse…

Kid: it's ruined we're sorry

Amanda: do you have enough to attempt to make another one?

Lou: yeah want to go and get Jimmy and Lily. We call all make it together

Amanda: that sounds like a good idea

Outside…

Jimmy: we better go inside and find out what's going on

He opens the door and walks right into Amanda who is trying to go out the door

Amanda: oops sorry, we want everyone to help make her cake

Jimmy: what happened?

Amanda: these two tried to burn down the bunkhouse, no offense

Lou: none taken

Lily: my cake?

Teaspoon: it's alright honey, we're all gonna make a new one for you

Amanda: someone please pass the flour

Noah throws it at her and flour is all over the floor, table and Amanda

Jimmy: Noah it goes in the bowl

Noah: uh sorry

They make the cake and by the time it's over there is flour all over everyone and everything

Rachel: Lily honey where are you?

She is standing in front of Amanda and Noah hiding from flying flour

Lily: I am all clean and the rest of you look like ghosts

Amanda takes a handful of flour and drops it on Lily's head covering her in white. Everyone cracks up laughing

Noah: now you look like the rest of us

Lily: ma he's laughing at me

Amanda: no honey he's not are you Noah?

Noah: nope not me

Amanda picks Lily up and gives her a big hug

Lily: thank you ma and I love you all too

Everyone piles in for a group hug

Amanda: oww my shoulder hurts and I can't breathe

They break the hug

Jimmy: someone just elbowed me

Lou: get off my hand

They finally separate and they sit down to eat cake

Amanda: so Lou and Kid how's your house?

Kid: great of course it won't be the same, since you all won't be there

Buck: we could always move in with you

Lou: that won't be required sorry guys

Noah: darn

Everyone laughs

Rachel: since everyone except for Jimmy has things to do, I suggest you go about doing them

Jimmy: do you want to take Shadow for a ride with your ma and I?

Lily: yes um

Amanda: see you all later

Rachel: be safe

Jimmy, Lily, and Amanda go saddle up their horses and go for a ride

On the trail…

Lily is galloping and falls off of Shadow

Jimmy: honey are you alright?

Lily: yes um that was fun, can I do that again?

Amanda gets off Merlin and puts Lily back on Shadow. She freezes in her tracks

Jimmy: baby what's wrong?

There is a really big rattlesnake in front of her and Jimmy shoots and kills it

Amanda: thank you

She gets back up on Merlin and they head back to the weigh station

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Jimmy: when do you want to get married?

Amanda: in a couple of months or so, maybe I don't know what do you think?

Jimmy: how about right after Lou and Kid's wedding

Amanda: I think that is maybe too soon. I don't want to over shadow their happiness

Jimmy: alright how about we wait and see. What kind of wedding do you want?

Amanda: a small one just the family your and mine. I don't want a church wedding either

Jimmy: what do you mean no church wedding?

Amanda: exactly how it sounds

Jimmy: would you mind telling me why?

Amanda: that's were Kiley and my ma were raped. I'll attend Lou and Kid's wedding but I won't step into a church, even on Sundays

Jimmy: now I understand why I never see you there

Amanda: exactly, oh there's a few other things you should know about mw and you decide if you still want to marry me

Jimmy: am I going to like this am I ?

Amanda: I don't know you would have to decide for yourself

Jimmy: go ahead

Amanda: well I don't believe there is a god out there. I know we came from somewhere but not sure it was one man who created 1 billion people by himself. Another thing you don't own me, I do as I please when I please. I am very independent.

Jimmy stares at her in shock unable to speak. Amanda starts crying gets up on her horse and rides into town

Lily: where'd ma go?

Jimmy: she went into town

Buck: what did you say to her?

Jimmy: that's just it, I didn't say anything

Buck: maybe that's the problem, why do you ruin everything?

Jimmy: excuse me, what did you say?

Buck: you heard me

Jimmy gets up and attacks Buck hitting and punching him. Lily runs into the house to get some help. Amanda has found herself back in the saloon

In Town…

Teaspoon: excuse me has anyone seen Marshal Jackson?

Stranger: try the saloon, she looked upset

Teaspoon: thanks

He goes into the saloon

Black Horse Saloon…

Amanda: Whiskey bartender

Bartender: 25 cents

Amanda: thanks

She pays him and Teaspoon walks in to the saloon

Teaspoon: you know honey, your not going to solve your problems by drinking

Amanda: I was just hoping it numb the pain my heart is feeling right now

Teaspoon: want to talk about it?

Amanda: not really bartender, whiskey?

He pours her another glass and she pays him

Teaspoon: come on lets go talk

Amanda: what the hell happened to my life I can't seem to keep it from going to hell

Teaspoon: let's go and talk about what's really bothering you

He takes Amanda over to the pond just outside of town

At the Pond…

Teaspoon: what happened?

Amanda: I told him no church wedding because of what happened to Kiley and Ma. I also told him that I don't believe in god and that I am independent and don't take orders from anyone and I do what I want when I want

Teaspoon: what did he say?

Amanda: nothing he just sat there staring at me

Teaspoon: you know something, I told him before he met you that you two would get along great

Amanda: there's more

Teaspoon: his sister?

Amanda: yeah I don't think he'll ever forgive me for killing his sister. I mean how could he?

Teaspoon: honey he will forgive you if he wants to marry you and spend his life with you. He needs to come to terms with it. If he loves you and Lily he will deal with his pain and he better make you happy or I'll kill him

Amanda: thanks grandpa

Teaspoon: when you getting married?

Amanda: in a months time, can you give me away?

Teaspoon: absolutely honey

They continue talking. Meanwhile over at the weigh station… Buck has a broken hand while Jimmy has a bloody nose and a black eye

Rachel: what on earth happened to you two?

Buck: nothing at all

Rachel: where's Amanda?

Cody: the last time I saw her she went into the saloon and she looked really upset

Lou: what did you go and do now Jimmy?

Jimmy: nothing apparently, absolutely nothing

Teaspoon walks up

Rachel: Teaspoon have you seen Amanda?

Teaspoon: yeah I just left her and she's ok

Jimmy: where is she?

Teaspoon: can't tell you son

Jimmy: she promised me she won't leave again

Teaspoon: she hasn't left she just is taking some time for herself is all

Buck: why don't you just leave her alone

Jimmy: why you?

He goes after Buck again

Teaspoon: let's go both of you

Buck: he started it

Teaspoon: now

Rachel: I'll look after Lily

Teaspoon takes the boys to jail for the night to cool off and for Jimmy to get his head on straight. Amanda goes back to the weigh station. Everyone is asleep when she gets back. Being unable to sleep herself she goes for a walk into town

In Town…

Teaspoon: you boys get some sleep

Jimmy: what about Lily?

Teaspoon: she's at the house with Rachel

Amanda walks into the jail house

Jimmy: Amanda

Amanda: grandpa let Buck go home, Jimmy on the other hand can stay where he is

Teaspoon: go home Buck

He unlocks the jail cell and releases Buck who heads back to the weigh station

Teaspoon: goodnight you two

Amanda: goodnight and thank you for earlier

Teaspoon gives her a hug and kiss and he also heads home to bed

Amanda: what happened to you?

Jimmy: another accident with the door

Amanda: and Buck's hand?

Jimmy: he tripped

Amanda: stop lying to me that's another thing I will not tolerate. If you can't tell me the truth then we shouldn't even get married

Jimmy: alright, He got upset with me about you

Amanda: what is wrong with us?

Jimmy: I don't know but we need to figure it out before we destroy each other and what we have going on in our lives

Amanda: we're supposed to be healing together not falling apart at the seams

Jimmy: can you come here

Amanda unlocks the jail cell door and walks in, Jimmy puts his arms around her and they both begin crying

Amanda: have you truly forgiven me for killing your sister?

Jimmy: is that what this is about?

Amanda: that you didn't say anything about what I said at the pond you just stared at me

Jimmy: yes baby I have truly forgiven you and I was in shock that's all

Amanda: you don't have to believe in what I do but don't disregard it either. The other is just who I am. I take orders from no one and I am happy with who I am

Jimmy: I can accept that, please let's not fight anymore

Amanda: yes let's not

He passionately kisses her and they dance once more and they fall asleep in each other arms


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Young Riders. I only own the Storyline, Amanda Jackson and Lily McKenna

It's Sunday the day of Lou and Kids wedding. Lou is at the house getting ready for her big day. Kid is at the church nervous as hell. Teaspoon and Noah are going to town to get things ready at the church. While stopping at the jail to check on things there.

At the Marshal Station…

Teaspoon: Jimmy you awake?

Noah: hey Hickock

They walk into the station, Jimmy is sleeping in his long johns, with his arms around Amanda who is in her bloomers with a blanket wrapped around them sleeping peacefully

Teaspoon: uh wake up

Jimmy begins to stir

Jimmy: what time is it?

Noah: time for Lou and Kid's wedding

He gently shakes Amanda awake

Amanda: huh?

Teaspoon: aren't you supposed to be at the house helping Lou get ready for her wedding?

Amanda: yeah

Without thinking she throws the blanket off of her and gets up

Jimmy: whoa would you gentleman turn around

Amanda: it's not like they haven't seen it before

Teaspoon: we just came to check on you, Jimmy you need to come with us to the church. Kid's there and he's waiting on us

Jimmy: I'll be out in a minute

Amanda: I'll see you at the church in a while

She gives him a kiss and then heads back to the weigh station to help Lou get ready for her wedding. Jimmy gets dressed and goes outside to meet up with Teaspoon and Noah

At the Weigh Station…

Rachel: Amanda honey are you alright?

Amanda: yes, I am gonna go and change and also get Lily ready

Rachel: Lou's in the house with Lily

Amanda goes into the house

In the House…

Lou: you made it

She gives Amanda a hug

Amanda: I wouldn't miss it for the world

Lou: how are you and Jimmy holding up?

Amanda: hanging in there but let's not talk about us, this is your day.

Lily comes down the stairs all dressed up looking very prutty

Amanda: oh honey you look very prutty, you ready to go?

Lily: yes um

They finish getting ready and they all head over to the church

At the Church…

Kid: I am nervous

Jimmy: you'd better take care of her or you'll have to answer to me

Kid: don't worry I will

The wedding march plays on the organ, Lily walks down the aisle dropping flowers as she goes. Amanda and Rachel walk down the aisle and they go stand by the alter. Lou enters the church and walks down behind them and she stands beside Kid.

Father: dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bear witness to this marriage. Do you Louise McCloud take Kid to be your husband, to have and to hold to death do you part?

Lou: I do

Father: do you Kid take Louise to be your wife to have and to hold to death do you part?

Kid: I do

Father: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride

Kid kisses Lou and the whole church starts cheering, Amanda can't get out of there fast enough

Lou: is she alright?

Jimmy: no her ma and sister…

Kid: oh god we didn't know

Jimmy: it's ok you not to blame congratulations to the both of you, please excuse me

Lou: of course

Jimmy makes his way out of the church to find Amanda

Outside the Church…

Jimmy finds Amanda standing there talking to Rachel, Buck and Noah and he makes his way over to them

Rachel: has anyone told you how beautiful you look today?

Amanda: I am afraid not

Jimmy: well I was just about to, I haven't had a chance to. You look very beautiful my love

He picks her up and swings her around in his arms and kisses her before setting her back down on the ground

Amanda: oh god, I love you so much

Jimmy: and I you

Lily comes running up and into Jimmy's arms almost knock him over

Amanda: easy Lily

Lily: sorry ma

Jimmy: it's alright, she's just happy right honey?

Lily: yep after you and ma get married are you gonna be my papa?

Jimmy: if you want me to be

Lily: yes um

She gives him a big hug. Lou and Kid make their way out of the church and over to where they are standing

Kid: Amanda we are so sorry about the church, we had no idea

Amanda: that's alright. It was such a lovely ceremony

Lou: again we are so sorry and that it was

Jimmy: do I have your permission to kiss the bride?

Lou: he doesn't mind at all

Jimmy gives Lou a kiss

Buck: so Jimmy when are Jimmy when are you and Amanda getting married?

Amanda: I can answer that for him, if we don't end up killing each other in about a months time

Jimmy: we still have some issues to work out and we'll be ok

Amanda: he's still learning that I am independent and I don't take shit from no one

Noah: we've seen that before, in Lou here

Lou: yep that why were like sisters

Amanda: we are sisters

Lou gives Amanda a big hug and kiss

Lou: that means a lot to me thank you for everything

Amanda: you are very welcome, one more thing Kid you'd better take care of her or else you have me to answer to

Kid: already got that from Jimmy and of course I will, well we better get going

Lou: he's taking me up to Salt Lake City for our honeymoon

Buck: see you when you get back

Kid: actually we're not coming back here we'll be at our new house. Which is only a few miles outside of town going toward Walnut Creek

Rachel: it's going to be awfully lonely around here without you two, I feel like I am loosing my children one by one

Kid: we should get going now

Lou: thank you all for everything

They both give everyone hugs before getting in their buckboard and heading off to Salt Lake City to begin their honeymoon

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. Have a great day J


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Riders nor it's Characters. I do however own Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna and the mysterious Jacob along with the Storyline.

After Lou and Kid's wedding and they went to start their honeymoon. The others head back home and they go about their chores and their assigned runs

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Amanda: grandpa, I wanted to talk to you

Teaspoon: you know you can talk to me about anything you know that

Amanda: I am turning in my tin star

She takes it off and hand it to Teaspoon

Teaspoon: does this also mean you hanging up your guns too?

Amanda: one step at a time but yes eventually I am

Jimmy: where's your star?

Amanda: I am no longer a U.S. Marshal there's been enough death around me to last me a lifetime and more

Jimmy: and this is your decision?

Amanda: yes, I don't want Lily to loose another ma or you when we get married to loose a wife

Jimmy: I can respect that

Teaspoon: Jimmy are you going to hang up your guns after you marry my granddaughter?

Jimmy: yes I made a promise to her and Lily that I would. Just like I don't want to loose her

Amanda: and I don't want to loose him either

He gives Amanda a hug

Teaspoon: you both have made a life changing decision and I hope you stand by it

Amanda: I intend to

Jimmy: so do I

Teaspoon: I will see you both later I have to get back to town. Have a nice rest of the day

Jimmy: thank you Teaspoon

Amanda gives her grandpa a hug and he goes into town

Amanda: it's was the right choice for us

Jimmy: that sounds wonderful

Amanda: yeah I have a request from you

Jimmy: go ahead

Amanda: it's gonna sound really odd, but could you maybe wear more black. You look very sexy in black and I can't keep my eyes off you. If that makes any sense

Jimmy starts laughing

Jimmy: I think I could arrange that

Amanda: it would want me to dance even more and it's not funny now stop laughing at me

Jimmy: I am sorry I can't help it

Amanda: I am warning you, stop that now

Jimmy continues laughing unable to stop and Amanda play jumps on him and they end up rolling around on the ground

Inside the Bunkhouse…

Noah: what is going on outside?

Cody: looks like their having fun

Buck: it's about time that they had some fun. They have been through so much together they need this

Outside…

Jimmy: I have a request for you as well

Amanda: let me guess you want me to stop dressing like a man?

Jimmy: I don't want you to change who you are because that is the person I fell in love with. But I would like you to wear more dresses

Amanda: I can do accept that, now could you please help me up, I am filthy and so are you

Jimmy goes to help her up and she pulls him down on top of her and he falls on her gun hand

Amanda: oww

Jimmy: baby are you alright?

Amanda: uh no

She starts crying

Jimmy: shoot help

Amanda: I think you broke my hand

She puts her feet under her and she stand up

Rachel: someone go into town and get the doc

Cody mounts up and rides into town for the doc. While Amanda goes to sit on the porch of the bunkhouse

Jimmy: I am so sorry, we were just goofing off

Rachel: you've got to be careful

Amanda: I am gonna be sick

She gets up and throws up, the pain is so bad she ends up passing out. Cody comes riding up with the doc

Doc: what happened?

Jimmy: she broke her hand

The doc checks her hand out and sets it. He puts her arm in a sling to immobilize it from moving. While he's there he also removes the stitches from her shoulder which is now all healed

Doc: give her this for the pain and have her see me if it gets worse. I also removed the stitches from her shoulder that's all healed. She is like an accident waiting to happen. Let me know if anything else happens and if I don't see you then I'll drop by in a couple of weeks

Jimmy: thank you

He pays the doc and he takes Amanda inside the bunkhouse and he lays her down on his bed

In the Bunkhouse…

Jimmy: baby I am so sorry, please be ok

He's on his knees next to the bed

Teaspoon: how's she doing?

Jimmy: still out cold, why am I so stupid

Noah: she can fight with the best of them but you gotta be careful and remember that she is still a lady

Amanda begins sweating profusely and also starts thrashing around on the bed

Jimmy: oh god what is happening to her?

Noah: I'll go for the doc

He runs out of the bunkhouse and rides into town after the doc, Rachel and Lily come running into the bunkhouse

Lily: ma, what is wrong with her?

Jimmy: come here little one

Lily runs into Jimmy's arms and Rachel checks on Amanda

Rachel: she's burning up

Jimmy: if anything happens to her…

Noah returns with the doctor

Doc: excuse me let me through

He knees down next to the bed and check on Amanda

Jimmy: is she going to be ok? Please god tell me she's going to be ok

Doc: she's got a very high fever and I am afraid an infection has developed

Lily: ma, ma wake up ma

He gives her a shot of anti-biotic to help fight the infection

Doc: honey you ma is very sick she needs to rest. Put cold compresses on her and hope it will help break her fever, I'll come check on her tomorrow and see how she is doing

Jimmy: thank you doc

Doc: take care

He leaves and goes back to town

Rachel: I am gonna go and get some cold water and towels, I will be right back

She leaves and everyone goes with her except for Jimmy and Lily

Jimmy: Lily honey your ma is going to make it through this, I promise

Lily starts to cry and Jimmy pulls her up on his lap and wraps his arms around her. Rachel returns with the water and towels

Rachel: Lily honey why don't you come with me

Amanda: ma please ma, don't nooo!

Amanda is talking in her sleep

Jimmy: Lily please you shouldn't see this Rachel please take her

Lily squeezes Jimmy tighter and it pains him to pull her away, she's crying harder and louder than before

Rachel: come on Lily

She takes her outside and they go into the house while Jimmy applies the cold compresses to Amanda to help break her fever

Amanda: Kiley oh god, Kiley!

Again she is talking in her sleep

Jimmy: baby you gotta fight harder than ever for Lily and me

Jimmy starts crying along with praying that his love is going to be ok

Outside the Bunkhouse…

Noah: please dear god, help Amanda through this. That man in there has been through enough already

Cody: this has turned into a nightmare

Amanda screams. Rachel and Lily come riding out of the house

Rachel: can you boys do me a favor and take Lily and go play inside the house

Cody: uh we both have runs today

Rachel: ok I'll figure something out thanks anyway

She takes Lily and gets into the buckboard and they head into town. While the boys go about their business as they get ready to go and make their runs

In the Bunkhouse…

Amanda: god no, stay away from me. Somebody help me please Jacob noo!

She is talking again and this time she is thrashing in her sleep

Jimmy: baby it's ok, it's me Jimmy calm down

She tries shoving him away and she again screams

Over the next several days Amanda's fever begins and everyone seems relieved

Jimmy: Amanda baby I am here for you remember that I love you very much

Amanda: Jimmy what is going on?

Jimmy: baby your gonna be alright

He leans over and kisses her while Rachel knocks on the door

Rachel: Jimmy how's she doing?

Jimmy: she's getting better

Rachel: that's great news

Amanda: Jimmy please come and lie down with me

Jimmy: one second

Rachel: I'll leave you to it. Amanda needs her rest I will see you both later

She leaves and Jimmy gets up and lies down behind Amanda

Jimmy: baby who's Jacob?

Amanda: I don't understand what your talking about

Jimmy: you were tossing and turning in your sleep and yelling for Jacob to get away from you

Amanda: oh god noo

She buries her face in his chest and begins crying and doesn't stop

Jimmy: baby what is it? Who is Jacob?

Amanda: forget you ever heard that name

They fall asleep. But in the back of Jimmy's mind he keeps wondering who Jacob is

The next morning…

Amanda's fever has finally broken and Jimmy is eager to find out who this Jacob is and why Amanda is so terrified of him

Jimmy: Rachel has Amanda ever mentioned a Jacob to you?

Rachel: I am afraid not, what's the problem

Jimmy: she said that this Jacob…

Rachel: go ahead

Jimmy: that's just it she hasn't said anything but she's terrified of him who ever he is

Rachel: have you talked to her about it?

Jimmy: I tried to but she shut down and started crying and didn't stop

Teaspoon walks up

Teaspoon: what are you two talking about?

Rachel: do you know happen to know someone named Jacob?

Teaspoon: I did a long time ago why?

Jimmy: who was he?

Teaspoon: an old friend of the family, what's this about?

Rachel: has Amanda ever said anything about this Jacob?

Teaspoon: what are you both getting at?

Jimmy: I don't exactly know Amanda said something strange that's all

Teaspoon: never bring that name up again and don't ever talk about with Amanda either

Jimmy: I don't get it

Teaspoon: just drop it ok

He walks off and nothing more is said about this mysterious Jacob

Rachel: I really think you should drop the subject and never bring it up again

Jimmy: yeah I don't ever want to do that especially if it upsets Amanda. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she's already been

Rachel: good idea

Amanda comes out of the bunkhouse and she sits down on the porch next to Jimmy

Jimmy: hey baby how are you feeling?

Amanda: better although my had is killing me

She punches Jimmy in the shoulder with her good hand

Jimmy: I am so sorry about that. It won't happen again I promise you that

Amanda: we can joke around but you and I can't horse play anymore

She kisses him and then gets up and goes to see Merlin

At the Paddock…

Amanda: hey baby how are you? I've missed you so much

She gets her saddle and puts it on Merlin. She mounts up and she rides into town to the marshal station

In town at the Marshal Station…

Teaspoon: honey how are you feeling?

Amanda: better my hand is killing me though, how much does Jimmy know about you know who?

Teaspoon: I told him he was an old family friend and to never bring it up again

Amanda: good, that is something I don't want him or anyone else knowing about what happened to me. It took me over 10 years to move past that I don't want to relive it either.

Teaspoon: I completely understand

Amanda: I also believe that the won't want to marry me either once he found out

Teaspoon: you never know he may but I won't say anything. I promise sweetheart

Amanda: thank you

She goes to leave and head over to the dress maker

Teaspoon: honey where are you off to?

Amanda: going to get measurements for my wedding dress

Teaspoon: k honey have fun

Amanda: I will try too, bye grandpa

She leaves and go over to the dress shop

At the Dress Shop…

Clerk: Marshal Jackson how may I help you?

Amanda: it's just Amanda and I need measurements taken for my wedding dress please

Clerk: alright please come over here

Amanda goes over to where she is standing and the clerk begins taking her measurements. Jimmy walks into the shop with Lily

Lily: ma

Amanda: hello my darling, just the little one I wanted to see

Jimmy: you ran off in such a hurry

Amanda: so sorry but I told you last week that I wanted to order my wedding dress this week

Jimmy: yes I remember

Clerk: all set

Amanda: I also need a dress made for my daughter

Clerk: come over here Lily

Lily goes over to where her ma is standing to get her measurements for her dress

Jimmy: baby your gonna look so prutty

Amanda: yes she is and Jimmy you might what to visit the tailor because I would like you to have tails on your jacket

Jimmy: oh really is that so

Amanda: yes

He gives her a kiss

Clerk: all set, now have you chosen the pattern you want for your dresses?

Amanda: not yet but I will be back, Jimmy honey I need to talk to you

Jimmy: of course you can talk to me about anything

Amanda: that's good to know because I want no more secrets

Jimmy: you ready Lily?

Lily: yes um

Amanda: ok baby do you want to go and visit grandpa"

Lily: uh can I?

Amanda: of course you can

They leave the dress shop and they go over to visit grandpa at the marshal station


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Young Riders nor it's characters. I do own how ever Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna, Jacob Winters, Lucinda and Nathan Callahan and Father Dominique and the storyline

Marshal Station…

Amanda: Jimmy and Lily walk into the station

Teaspoon: what's up with my girls?

Amanda: it's time he knew the truth

Teaspoon: now wait a gosh darn minute are you sure?

Jimmy: what's going on, knew the truth about what?

Amanda: grandpa I need to do this. No secrets, no more lies. I've moved on and I need to tell him

Teaspoon: alright it's you decision and your choice. I support you one hundred percent

Amanda: one favor though could you watch Lily for me?

Teaspoon: of course honey, good luck

She gives her grandpa a kiss and takes Jimmy's hand and they go outside

Outside the Marshal Station…

Jimmy: what's going on?

Amanda: you and I are going on a trip, we need to go and get some food and our bed rolls. We leave this afternoon

She goes over to the general store to buy food. Leaving Jimmy standing there unsure of what to do next. Teaspoon comes out of the station

Jimmy: would you mind telling me what in the hell is going on?

Teaspoon: I can't do that but do you trust her?

Jimmy: of course I trust her what kind of stupid question is that?

Teaspoon: then do as she asks, I'll watch Lily while you both are gone

Jimmy: alright

Amanda comes out of the general store with food and mounts up on Merlin and flies past Jimmy and Teaspoon on her way back to the weigh station

At the Weigh Station…

Rachel: everything alright?

Amanda: can I talk to you?

Rachel: of course

Amanda: I don't have much time so I'll make this quick. Since I moved here you have become like a mother to me and I want you to know this. Long story short when I was 6 years old. I was attacked by a family friend, I became pregnant. I lost the child and because of that I am not able to have children now

Rachel: dear god, does Jimmy know?

Amanda: not yet but he will, we're riding out soon

Rachel: and Lily?

Amanda: with grandpa I don't know when we are coming back or if we are coming back together. This may push him away from me completely we shall see

Rachel: what do I tell the others?

Amanda: nothing they don't need to know anything

Rachel: alright be careful and ride safely

Amanda: thank you and we will

She walks over to the bunkhouse to grab her bed roll. When she comes out Jimmy is standing there

Jimmy: would you mind telling me where we're going?

Amanda: nope are you coming?

She mounts up

Jimmy: ok

He gets on Sundance

Amanda: let's ride

She take off at lighting speed and Jimmy follows here

They arrive at Medicine Rock their final destination

Medicine Rock…

Jimmy: I'll get some firewood and why don't you set up camp

Amanda: of course

It's about an hour later…

Jimmy: now could you please tell me what is going on with you?

Amanda: the reason I wanted to come here was because it's peaceful

Jimmy: stop dancing around the issue here. What is going on? What did you mean no more secrets no more lies?

Amanda: when I was 2 years old. My pa met a man named Jacob Winters, he became a close family friend

Jimmy: I am not going to like this am I?

Amanda: no your not. Over the years my family and Jacob did everything together. We even went out east to Washington, DC. I was a happy child, when I was 6 something happened to Jacob. He snapped mentally he attacked me and I became pregnant.

Jimmy gets up and goes and throws up in a sage bush. Amanda begins crying

Jimmy: where's the child now?

Amanda: the baby did not survive because I was so young my body had not fully developed. I stared bleeding inside and I almost bled to death

Jimmy: where's Jacob now?

Amanda: on the day he was supposed to hang for the crime he committed against me, he hung himself in his jail cell. I have over come so much in my life to be the person I am today

Jimmy: is there anything else you haven't told me? Anything at all. If there is tell me now

He grabs Amanda and starts to violently shake her. She grabs her gun

Amanda: let go of me

Jimmy: oh god I am so sorry

He drops his hands and then drops to his knees and begins crying loudly. Amanda gets up and goes for a walk down by the stream

Down at the Stream…

Amanda is talking to absolutely no one

Amanda: I hope I haven't ruined the best thing that has come into my life. Oh god I love him and I don't want to loose him not like this

Jimmy walks up behind her

Jimmy: you asked me where we go from here?

Amanda: you ever touch me like that again and I will kill you! Do we have an understanding?

Jimmy: yes we do, my pa used to drink heavily and he used to hit my ma. I promised myself if I ever found myself that when I met someone that I loved and wanted to spend my life with. I would not become that man. I am so sorry it will never happen again. I swear on my life that I will never hit you or Lily ever

Amanda: you had better not. Where do we go from here?

Jimmy: I want for us to get married and for Lily to become my daughter. Where do you want to go?

Amanda: the same direction. I want no more secrets between us, oh by the way don't tell the others any of this

Jimmy: don't worry I promise

Amanda: thank you

Jimmy: your welcome

He wraps his arms around Amanda and he holds her close to him

Jimmy: tails huh?

Amanda: yeah or a long jacket. I think you would look very handsome in a long jacket, forget the tails idea. A long Jacket sounds better

Jimmy: alright, when we get back we should send a letter to Lucinda and Nathan and tell them when were getting married so they can come

Amanda: yeah we need to do that. Is there anything at all you need or want to tell me before we continue with our wedding plans?

Jimmy: nothing at all

Amanda: alright then

Jimmy: do you have any other family you want to invite to the wedding?

Amanda: absolutely none, just Teaspoon and he's already giving me away

Jimmy: I am guessing you don't want to live in Rock Creek after we get married do you?

Amanda: probably not I haven't really thought that far ahead

Jimmy: I am starving what did you bring to eat?

Amanda: beef jerky and beans. You can have one or the other or both your choice

Jimmy tackles Amanda and they end up rolling in the dirt once again

Amanda: now I am all dirty and oww my hand. I thought we were not going to do that again

Jimmy: I forgot are you alright?

Amanda: yeah but again I am all dirty

She goes over to the stream and she strips down to wash her clothes and herself, Jimmy follows her

Jimmy: I am so sorry about you hand sometime I don't think before I do something

Amanda: it's fine come here

Jimmy leans down and Amanda pulls him closer and closer. Finally she pulls him so close he falls into the stream beside her

Jimmy: whoa, that's cold

Amanda: ha ha gotcha

Jimmy: you think that's funny?

Amanda: yeah I do

He kisses her passionately

Jimmy: it's gonna be dark soon

Amanda: yeah and it's gonna get cold too

She finishes washing her clothes and washing up. She then drapes her clothes on a nearby rock to dry

Jimmy: come here

She goes over and sits down in front of Jimmy and he wraps his arms around her

Amanda: better?

Jimmy: yes much

They make and eat dinner

Amanda: look up at the sky and the stars, how prutty

Jimmy starts kissing her neck and she shivers

Jimmy: are you ok?

Amanda: cold is all

He wraps the blanket around both of them and they cuddle under the stars

Jimmy: better?

Amanda is sound asleep in Jimmy's arms and he falls asleep right there with her

It's Monday morning…

Amanda and Jimmy are on their way back to Rock Creek. The other riders are out on their runs. Rachel is with Lily and Teaspoon in town picking up food and other supplies for the weigh station.

In Town…

Lily: grandpa where's ma?

Teaspoon: she'll be back really soon honey

Rachel: yes she will be now what else do we need?

She picks up a toy train and puts it into her basket

Teaspoon: all set ladies?

Lily: yep

Rachel: yes

They pay for their supplies and then they head back to the weigh station

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Amanda and Jimmy ride up and dismount no one is around

Amanda: hello is anyone here?

Jimmy: there is no one here I am gonna go into town to the tailor shop

Amanda: I want to go with you and help. I need to find the right colors so I need to be there

Jimmy: alright we can do that

They mount up again and they ride into town. On the road into town, Lily is riding Shadow next to Teaspoon and Rachel who are in the buckboard.

Lily: ma

Amanda: uh, we're going into town and we need Lily to come with us

Rachel: anyone back at the station?

Jimmy: nope

Lily: what do you need in town?

Amanda: we need to go with Jimmy to the tailor so he can get his clothes made for the wedding

Lily: ok bye grandpa and miss Rachel

Rachel: see you everyone later

The three of them ride into town while the other two go back to the weigh station

Tailor in Town…

Clerk: how may I help you?

Amanda: he need measurements taken for pants, a vest and a long jacket

Clerk: alright then come over here

Jimmy goes and stands next to the clerk and he gets his measurements taken. While Amanda and Lily look at fabrics and patterns for the vest

Amanda: ooh, Lily what do you think of this one?

She points to a royal blue fabric with black flora Leas on it

Lily: I really like that. Immy what do you think?

Jimmy: very sharp good choice

Amanda: after this Lily and I need to go over to the dress shop and order our dresses

Clerk: all set, now miss what fabric did you want for the vest?

Amanda points to it

Amanda: the pants and the jacket are going to be solid black

The clerk makes notes

Clerk: the name on the account?

Amanda: Amanda Jackson

Clerk: that's fine. He should come back for a fitting in about two weeks

Jimmy: we'll be here

They leave the tailor and then they go over to the dress shop. Jimmy goes over to the newspaper office to get adoption papers

Dress Shop…

Amanda: I need to order my dress and hers as well

Clerk: I remember you, you're the one marring "Wild Bill" Hickock

Amanda: can I please see the pattern books

Clerk: absolutely

She goes and gets the books

Lily: us my dress gonna match Immy's vest?

Amanda: we can if you'd like

The clerk returns with the pattern books and Amanda looks through them

Lily: what exactly are you looking for?

Amanda: it has to be perfect, because one day I want to pass it onto you when your ready to get married

She finds it. The pattern she picks has a lace neckline, puffy sleeves and a five foot train

Lily: ma I love it

Amanda: that one there and the material is satin

Clerk: good choice your gonna look beautiful

Amanda: I hope so

Jimmy walks into the dress shop and Amanda quickly closes the book

Jimmy: am I interrupting something?

Amanda: nope not at all, oh Lily wants to have her dress match your vest

Jimmy: that would be lovely

Clerk: do you have a piece of the fabric?

Amanda hands the fabric to the clerk

Amanda: when will those be ready to be fitted?

Clerk: roughly two weeks

Amanda: we'll be here thank you

They leave the dress shop

Outside…

Jimmy: when did you want to get married?

Amanda: end of the month sounds right

Jimmy: that's perfect we should probably talk to Father Dominique

Amanda: I was thinking we could have it out at Medicine Rock

Jimmy: let's see if that ok with the Father first

Amanda: ok let's go there now

Lily: ma I am tired

Jimmy: how about we take Lily home and come back

Amanda: we can do that

They all mount up and ride back to the weigh station

A/N: As this story come to an end I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to read and review. I hope you have enjoyed read as I have enjoyed posting it. The last chapter is up next hope you read and review once more. It means a lot to me. Have a wonderful day everyone J .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Riders. I do however own Amanda Jackson, Lily McKenna, Lucinda, Nathan and Kiley Ann Callahan, Father Dominique and the story line.

Rock Creek Weigh Station…

Rachel: welcome back

Amanda: could you look after Lily we have something to do in town and she could do with a nap

Rachel: sure

Jimmy takes Lily into the house

Rachel: what are you doing in town?

Amanda: making wedding arrangements the end of the month comes quickly

Rachel: so you've set a date?

Amanda: yeah

Jimmy comes out of the house

Jimmy: you ready beautiful?

Amanda: yeah

Rachel: see you both later

Amanda mounts up and takes off toward town before Jimmy can even mount up

In Town…

Jimmy: would you wait up?

Amanda: nope your to slow!

She stops in front of the church and she dismounts. Jimmy is now able to catch up to her and he gets off of Sundance

Jimmy: you need to wait a second

Amanda stops short and Jimmy walks right into her

Amanda: try and watch where your going

Jimmy grabs her around the waist and they both crack up laughing. Father Dominique comes out of the church

Father Dominique: may I help you?

Amanda: oops sorry Father, we came to talk to you about performing our wedding ceremony

Father: when are you getting married?

Jimmy: end of the month and we were wondering if you could perform it at Medicine Rock?

Father: I am sorry but it must be in the church

Amanda: forgive me father but that would be a hell no, but thank you for your time

She walks away and mounts up and rides back to the weigh station

Jimmy: she has issues with churches excuse me

He gets his horse and follows his bride to be back home

At the Weigh Station…

Amanda comes riding in like a bat out of hell pissed off and angry as hell

Noah: what's wrong Amanda?

Amanda: just because I hate churches

Buck: huh?

Amanda: I just told by Father Dominique that there was no in hell that I was getting married in a church

She goes up and into the house when Jimmy comes riding up

Jimmy: where's she at?

Buck: in the house

Jimmy goes into the house

Inside the House…

Jimmy: baby it's ok, I had a feeling something like this may happen so I sent a letter to my sister and her husband. They'll be on the stage tomorrow.

Amanda: I can ask grandpa to perform the ceremony? But who's going to give me away? I am gonna burn in hell because I can't and won't get married in a church

Amanda starts crying when Teaspoon comes into the house

Teaspoon: honey what's wrong?

Amanda: I want my ma and pa back

She gets up and grabs the bucket and begins violently throwing up

Jimmy: baby I'll be right back. Teaspoon can I talk to you outside for a moment?

Teaspoon: sure

They go outside and on the porch

Outside the House…

Teaspoon: what's going on?

Jimmy: we have no one to perform the ceremony. Would you do it please?

Teaspoon: of course but who is going to give her away?

Jimmy: I've already asked Nathan if he could. He's coming on the stage tomorrow with Lucinda

Teaspoon: where?

Jimmy: Medicine Rock and it's just the family here at the station and of course my sister and Nathan

Teaspoon: it's done

Jimmy: I have some adoption papers can you look them over and witness them

Teaspoon: of course let's see them

Jimmy hands him the papers

Inside the House…

Rachel: Amanda honey are you alright?

Amanda: I am a train wreck, this is all going to hell and I am going with it

She throws up again. Jimmy comes back into the house

Jimmy: baby could you sign this please

He hands her the adoption papers and she manages to sign in between throwing up. Jimmy goes outside and gives the adoption papers to Teaspoon to take care of

Amanda: I gonna go and lie down

She gets up and once again her legs give out and she hit's the floor with a thud. Jimmy storms back into the house

Jimmy: oh Amanda, come on let's get you up to bed

He picks Amanda up and takes her upstairs to her room

Rachel goes outside to see Teaspoon

Outside the House…

Rachel: what happened in town?

Teaspoon: don't you mean what didn't happen

Rachel: are you performing their ceremony?

Teaspoon: yes and it's going to be held at Medicine Rock

Rachel: what a beautiful place it's perfect

Jimmy comes downstairs and steps out onto the porch

Jimmy: what a mess this has all turned out to be

Rachel: you'll both be fine

Jimmy: I hope so

Teaspoon: wedding jitters, they'll pass

Jimmy: I am gonna go sit with her I will see you both later

He goes back inside and upstairs to Amanda's room

Rachel: he said something about the stage?

Teaspoon: yeah his sister and her husband are coming tomorrow. I've got to get these papers to Kansas City excuse me

He goes down to the bunkhouse to talk to the boys

At the Bunkhouse…

Noah: I hope everything is ok?

Buck: well let's find out, here comes Teaspoon

Teaspoon: I need one of you to make a special run for me, who wants it?

Cody: what is it?

Teaspoon: it's very important that this gets to Kansas City

Cody: I'll go

Teaspoon hands Cody the envelope

Teaspoon: don't come back until it's been approved. Do you understand?

Cody: of course I'll leave tomorrow morning

Teaspoon: thanks Cody

Buck: What is it?

Teaspoon: adoption paper for Lily

Buck: that's wonderful

Kid and Lou return from their honeymoon in Salt Lake City

Cody: your both back just in time

Kid: why?

Teaspoon: Lou you should go in and see Rachel

Lou: what's going on?

Buck: long story but your back in time for another wedding

Kid: Jimmy's and Amanda's?

Teaspoon: end of the month at Medicine Rock

Lou: that's great news

She goes up to the house while the others talk outside

Inside the House…

Rachel: Lou your back, how was your honeymoon?

Lou: great how are things going here?

Rachel: not good

Jimmy comes down the stairs and into the parlor

Jimmy: Lou welcome back

He gives her a hug and kiss

Lou: want to explain to what has been going on?

Jimmy: while Amanda is a mess, she broke her hand, she thinks she is going to hell because she can't get married in a church

Lou: that's horrible is she awake?

Jimmy: yeah go on up

Lou goes upstairs to see Amanda

The Next Day…

Cody makes his special run to Kansas City. Buck and Noah are off on their runs. Lou is helping Amanda with her wedding plans. Jimmy and Kid are going into town to meet the stage

At the Bunkhouse…

Amanda: Lou would you be my maid of honor?

Lou: of course I would love too, thank you so much for asking

Amanda: not a problem we need to go to town and get you measured for a dress

Lou: I am all yours today

Amanda: goodie let's go

They mount up and head into town

In Town…

Jimmy: I can't wait to see my niece

Kid: it's been too long since I've seen them. This should be fun

Station Master: the stage is on time

Amanda, Lou and Lily come riding into town

Jimmy: what are you ladies doing here?

Amanda: well we're looking for Rachel and when Lucinda arrives we're snatching her away for a while

Jimmy: Rachel is with your grandpa at the station and the stage is on it's way

Lou: going to get a prutty dress made

Kid: good

The stage drives up and stops in front of the station

Driver: ladies and gentleman welcome to Rock Creek, Nebraska

Jimmy opens the door, Lucinda and Nathan get out with Kiley Ann in her arms

Lucinda: Jimmy

She gives her brother a big hug and the baby starts fussing

Nathan: hello everyone

Kid: Nathan and Lucinda it's great to see you both again

Nathan: you too Kid

Amanda: Lucinda I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?

Lucinda: I would be honored to

Lou: one more to go

Amanda: excuse me a moment please

She dismounts and goes over to the marshal station to get Rachel and her grandpa

Jimmy: Nathan, Lucinda and little Kiley Ann I would like you all to meet Kid's wife Louise McCloud

Nathan: nice to meet you

Lucinda: hello

Lou: it's a pleasure to meet you all as well

Amanda, Rachel and Teaspoon walk up

Jimmy: Rachel and Marshal Teaspoon Hunter my sister Lucinda and her husband and their daughter Kiley Ann

Rachel: hello

Teaspoon: it's nice to meet you all

Rachel: Amanda tells me we need to be fitted for our dresses

Amanda: yes

Jimmy: how about I take Kiley Ann and you ladies can meet us later at the hotel for lunch

Lucinda: that sounds like a lovely idea

Amanda: we'll be there

Amanda, Lou, Rachel, Lucinda and Lily head over to the dress shop. While the men take Kiley Ann and they head over to the Marshal's station

At the Dress Shop…

Clerk: your back how may I help you?

Amanda: these three ladies need dresses as well. The same as Lily's

Clerk: alright ladies we need to take some measurements

They get their measurements taken

Clerk: 2 weeks for a fitting

Amanda: thank you

Lucinda: what is Jimmy wearing?

Amanda: the same pattern and material in a vest. A long jacket and his pants are both solid black

Rachel: he's going to look very handsome

Lucinda: Amanda honey what happened to your hand?

Amanda: your brother and I were horsing around and he fell on it and broke it

Lucinda: ouch

Amanda: that's what I said

The leave the dress shop and go over to the hotel tom meet the others for lunch

The end of the month has arrived. Jimmy and Amanda are getting married in two days. Her dress is finished along with her bridesmaids gowns and Lou's maid of honor dress. They all are headed into town to pick up their attire for the wedding at Medicine Rock.

Dress Shop…

Clerk: finally here your dress is absolutely gorgeous

Amanda: I love it thank you

The clerk hands her all the dresses and she takes them back to everyone at the weigh station

Weigh Station…

Teaspoon: in a couple of days son your life is going to change

Jimmy: I am excited ad nervous all at the same time

Teaspoon takes out the adoption papers that were approved and hands them over to Jimmy

Jimmy: are you serious?

Teaspoon: yeah it's official. You and Amanda are now Lily's parents

Jimmy runs over to Amanda who just came back from town

Amanda: your unusually happy

Jimmy: we're officially Lily's parents

Amanda: what?

He shows her the papers she gets out of the buckboard and jumps into Jimmy's arms

Jimmy: Teaspoon did it

Amanda: that's great where is Lily?

Jimmy: inside with Rachel, Lou and Lucinda

Amanda: alright wait here

She goes inside the house and drops off the dresses

Teaspoon: your leaving us after you get married?

Jimmy: afraid so, we want to start fresh away from all that has happened to us and here as well

Teaspoon: where will you go?

Amanda and Lily come out of the house

Lily: papa

She runs into Jimmy's arms

Jimmy: yes my daughter

Amanda: our daughter

Jimmy gives Amanda a hug and kiss as well

Jimmy: Teaspoon the answer to your question is we're not sure. But after the wedding we're leaving and we're not coming back

Amanda: we will send a letter once we get to where were going and we will visit soon

Teaspoon: sure gonna miss you all

Amanda: gonna miss you too

Teaspoon: do the others know?

Jimmy: not sure but we're going to tell everyone tonight at dinner

Lily: ma lookie what miss Rachel bought me?

She shows Amanda her wooden train

Amanda: that's really pretty did you thank her?

Lily: yes I did

Rachel: dinners almost ready everyone

Teaspoon: remember what you both told me and Jimmy you had better take real good care of my girls

Jimmy: I will and I remember quite well

Amanda: yes as do I and we will only use them to protect our family

Teaspoon: alright

They head inside the bunkhouse for dinner and to let everyone know of their plans

Inside the Bunkhouse…

Amanda: Jimmy and I have an announcement to make. After our wedding we will be leaving Rock Creek

Buck: your not coming back are you?

Jimmy: no we're gonna go and start over some place new

Noah: well you will be missed

Amanda: are you going to train new riders?

Cody: yeah since Lou and Kid aren't riding with us anymore

Teaspoon: but they will still be around. These three here are moving away

The eat their supper and continue to talk around the table

2 hours later…

Everyone is off to bed except for the two love birds who have snuck off to the pond

At the Pond…

Amanda: everything is finally coming together

Jimmy: that it is, have you given any thought as to where you want to live?

Amanda passionately kisses Jimmy and they sit by the pond until the sun comes up.

Two days later the big day has arrived for Amanda and Jimmy. At the house the ladies are getting ready while the men are getting ready in the bunkhouse.

Inside the house…

Rachel: you look beautiful

Amanda: thank you, Lily honey stop fidgeting please

Lily: sorry ma

Amanda: it's ok honey

Lucinda: your ma and pa would be so proud of the young lady that you have become

Amanda: I hope so

There's a knock at the door it's Nathan

Rachel: one moment… all right come in

Nathan: the guy are riding out now and when your ready we can head out as well

Amanda: we'll be ready shortly

Nathan: how many horses?

Amanda: 4 Merlin, Shadow Walker, Calico and one more

Nathan: alright I'll have them waiting

He goes out to saddle up the horses and to the buckboard ready

Lou: we'll meet you outside

Lucinda and Lou go outside

Rachel: are you ready?

Amanda: as I'll ever be yes

Lily: where's papa?

Amanda: were going to see him now honey

They go outside and they mount up and they head out to Medicine Rock

At Medicine Rock…

Amanda and her bridal party ride up and they dismount. Lucinda, Lou and Rachel walk up to where Teaspoon is standing with the boys and they stand across from them. Lily walks down the aisle and drops flower petals along the way. Amanda takes Nathan's arm and they walk down the aisle towards Jimmy and the others.

Teaspoon: are you ready?

Amanda: yes

Jimmy: uh huh

Teaspoon: dearly beloved we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in marriage. Who gives this woman to this man?

Nathan: I do

Teaspoon: do you Amanda Marie Jackson take James Butler Hickock to be you husband to have and to hold until death do you part?

Amanda: I do

Jimmy puts the ring on Amanda's finger

Teaspoon: do you James Butler Hickock take Amanda Marie Jackson to be your wife to have and to hold until death do you part?

Jimmy: I do

Amanda puts the ring on Jimmy's finger

Teaspoon: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride

Jimmy passionately kisses Amanda and everyone claps and cheers

Teaspoon: may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Butler Hickock

Noah: congratulations

Jimmy: thank you everyone for being here on this very special day

Rachel: you take care all of you will be missed

Amanda: thank you all for everything we will never forget any of you

Teaspoon: remember you always have family here in Rock Creek

Jimmy: goodbye everyone we love all of you

Amanda. Lily and Jimmy say their final goodbye to their friends and loved one. They mount up and head off into the unknown territory….

The End

Epilogue

After the wedding of Amanda and Jimmy. Teaspoon Hunter retired as a U.S. Marshal and now lives in Walnut Creek.

William F. Cody was shot and killed when he was robbed for the mail he was carring.

Buck Cross took over managing the Rock Creek Weigh Station and the Pony Express Riders

Rachel Dunne is still the cook and mother figure at the weigh station

Kid and Louise had one daughter Emma. Kid was killed by renegade Indians making his way home from Roberts Creek

And a very special thanks goes out to those who have been with The Life of Hard Knocks since the beginning. I could not have finished without your support and encouragement. Those people are: AA-MamaBirdCat, brankel1, CindyPio, and SeGate. Thank you all again.

Look for a sequel coming to a computer screen near you. That story will be a crossover with the Young Riders and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman.


End file.
